Rules for Being Unattached
by xXAikoXx
Summary: Complete!Think you know everything about guys?Think again!When it comes to dating guys,she has all the info from her resource.But when Mr. Right hit her,she was starting to figure out that the info given won’t imply to certain arrogant foe of her R
1. Rule 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

When it comes to dating guys, she has all the information from her resource. But when Mr. Right hits her, she was starting to figure out that the info given won't imply to certain arrogant foe of hers…

"If you have known me like I'd expect you to, I suppose you'd better stop with your foolish act." Natsume pressed. "I don't like my woman flirting with other men-"

"I was never **YOUR** woman!" She clenched her teeth, furious as her eyebrows narrowed.

**Rule 1: Guys hate overreacting girls.**

"…Guys don't like flirts, unless if you are flirting with them. Number six, Guys like girls with brain more than girls who go on starving themselves just to look good in mini skirts. Seven, guys hate it when the girl they like flirt with their friend. Eight-" Sumire was busy sharing the guys' likes and dislikes when she was interrupted by one of the girls.

"You are saying as if you are very experienced with guys." Mikan said, with much cynicism in her eyes. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I am much more experienced than you!" Sumire countered.

It was yet another gossiping session for the girls as they had nothing better off to do when Teacher Narumi suddenly dashed out the class upon receiving a call from the principal's office. Sumire and her gang gathered together and start talking about shoes, make ups, boys… Of course boys! There were so many of them in school and apparently most of the female specimens in school were aiming for the hottest of them all, which is why they had brought up the topic on what guys like and what they don't.

Mikan, on the other hand was actually dragged into the gossip. She was never too interested in listening to people's criticisms on how horrible those shoes look on Ms. I-wear-the-same-pair-of-shoes-everyday and how ungrateful of Mr. Stingy to buy the Prada ear rings instead of the latest Gucci handbag, which probably cost as much as half of a bungalow, for his girlfriend. But having to know more on what's revolving around the school won't harm. At least you would not feel left out. You know, like when those times someone says "There you are, my little puppy face!" and you'll start searching everywhere for the supposedly cute doggy when you find that the "puppy" was actually that someone calling for her boyfriend, all because of your lacking in what's revolving around teenagers nowadays. Awkward much? To think that people nowadays actually give all kinds of weird nicknames to their girlfriends or boyfriends. I mean calling him or her an animal instead of the real name. What next? People starting to call each other something that doesn't even move or breath such as muffins or cupcakes? Oh, they've already go with that idea. But Mikan still doesn't get it at all.

"Ah! Oh no! Where was I? Look what you have done Mikan, I lost count all because of you!" Sumire screeched, almost shouted. Mikan was all the blame. Yeah, right. She doubted it. Because all the sudden the class quiet down, as if something or rather someone pop out in front of the mid air. Not quite, actually. It was Teacher Narumi, entering the class. Only that he was quite not in the usual gay mood. (Gay here stands for happy okay…) He was rather… bothered? No one knows, no one actually gets him. No one dared to move a muscle, not even the girls.

"So much for 'The first rule, guys don't like girls who overreact'" Mikan whispered so that only Sumire can hear her, suggesting that she was overreacting, again. But she did not know if Sumire catch her. Much to her surprise, Sumire did not even try to offend her. Instead, she just kept quiet.

***

"You are not feeling like yourself today, Sumire. What happened?" asked Anna. The classes had ended and the group of girls, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan, walked together upon exiting the classroom.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened! Oh, oh, **OH**, I've just-" Sumire start clutching her heart.

"You've just fallen in love, once again." Mikan replied plainly.

"How do you know?" Sumire asked, lifting one of her eye brows.

"You always do that before you say 'I've just saw the cupid holding the arrow of heart and aiming for me when I saw Mr. Right **No.34 for this week!**" Mikan stressed on the number of Mr. Rights Sumire had been constantly meeting from time to time.

"Do what?" Sumire was more curious than ever.

"You know, saying that 'oh, oH, OH!' ridiculously and went on clutching you heart." Mikan mimicked her posture.

"I did not! Anyway, I must go and check out the guy, he was H-O-T." With that, Sumire dragged her girlfriends and increased her pace.

_Rule number 68, If you like him, check out on him. Be smart._

"Somehow I sense trouble behind all this." Mikan murmured underneath. Indeed she was in big trouble and had yet to find out that her every gesture was being watched by a certain raven-haired lad behind her. If only she knew how right she was, trouble was indeed following her. In fact, a _seductive_ one was just right behind her.

***

"So you are shouting to Mikan in class because you wanted to get his attention?"

"Exactly" Sumire answered Nonoko's question. "He was just across our class, arm crossed and looking at us despite the fact that from that distance he can hardly see us. I wonder if he's a transfer student, I wouldn't miss the hottie if he's a student of our school."

Anna was getting all excited and said, "So get to the point, Sumire! Which one is he?"

They look at the crowd in the cafeteria. Sumire shook her head that indicated there was no presence of her Prince Charming anywhere.

Being the quiet one, Hotaru hardly spoke anything this morning. She was elegant, her movement was graceful. She had the studious look on her but no one would ever call her a nerd. She was way too beautiful for that. "By the way, where's Mikan?" She spoke.

"Oh! Don't bother! She's having Art class I suppose." Sumire gave a lazy comment.

"She's taking the Science side." Hotaru knew something was not right. Where could she have gone? Hotaru can be so observant and bright yet sometimes she can't see through what is going on in Mikan's head. She can see through anyone, anyone except for Mikan. That girl was always so… unexpected, full of surprises. That's why she found her so special.

***

"Um! Hm-" Mikan was walking with her friends, about four feets behind them, when she felt strong arms which got on hold of her, one covering her mouth and the other trying to drag her away. Whoever those arms belong to he sure was successful in 'abducting' her. She struggled, but not a single movement worked. She was caught off guard, it wasn't her fault. Mikan thought of getting help, how is it possible that no one saw her? It wasn't like she was willing to be dragged away so forcefully. She . was . kidnapped!! Doesn't anyone see it happening? Either the students from the campus are too busy ignoring her or there wasn't anyone around to help her.

The lad dragged her into a classroom when he finally let go of her. He was standing in the doorway so there was no hope of escaping from there. The only choice Mikan had was to jump down one of the windows which were third floors away from the ground. How did he manage to drag her all the way here anyway?

Clam down Mikan. You have two choices, not one, jump down the window and risk getting your bones broken or simply confront with the lad. It wasn't just any lad. He had raven hair and crimson eyes, which was, indeed, very rare. She hadn't meet anyone quite like him. She always doubted that there would be a person with natural red orbs, aside of those people who actually wear red contacts. However, if there really is, she wouldn't be impressed by it she thought. Talk about looking directly into those eyes which its color was as dark as blood, red but cold. When she looked into his eyes, she shivered. It was as if the lad was an animal, so hungry, eager to eat her up. But then it was only her imagination that drew her to the thought.

The lad finally spoke, "You can stop staring by now." His voice was so… cold. There wasn't a bit enthusiasm in it. Both firm and deep, that was how Mikan described it. It was like he knew her, so sure yet so… familiar.

"What?" Mikan blinked. She got dizzy after being dragged all the way to the classroom, or is it the gaze he gave her made her so tense. She quickly regained conscious and said, "Having to be dragged so rudely by a stranger here and you expect me to be as calm as ever?" She was in disbelief.

In case she hadn't notice, she was talking to a lad, a handsome one to be precise, which made her doubled her nervousness. She was never a girl who judges a book by its cover. She should be treating him like any other fellow students. But yet, she felt so different about him. Or is she being all sensitive? For the first time, she felt that she was hypnotized by the orbs, simply because she couldn't break the eye contact between them. Her gaze was fixed, even though she was confused and nervous. Something about him that made her stomach start twisting and her lips parted.

"Playing dumb huh? I should've guessed that you'd" Natsume start walking towards his prey -not too fast- in a pace that showed that he was both confident and elegant. He moved in such a way that made Mikan conscious about his broad shoulders and the well frame he had under that polo neck of his.

"I have no idea what you are saying. I don't even know you!" She began to flush a bit. She drew herself backwards a bit. But there was no escaping for her. She found her back against the window when she finally broke their eye contact to look briefly outside the window, thinking if she had the chance of retrieve. She turned her head back to Natsume just to see how close he was already! She was never used to being alone with a guy.

Natsume's bone crushing grab was on her wrist, lifting her hand up in the mid air. They were just breath away of each other. Mikan found herself trapped when she was towered by him. She was horrid by the sudden movement of his. No, Mikan you can't freak out now. Instead she remembered the time where they were taught of survival against the king cobra. You have to lay still and allow the cobra to swallow you from the legs. When its mouth came to your knees, quickly grab on hold to the sharpest object around you and rip its mouth for an escape. There was no use struggling before it was busy swallowing you. It will just wrap you until you can't breathe any more. So, instead of trying to struggle away, Mikan just stood there, throwing the coldest glare to the lad. Only to find out that stood in front of her was a handsome lad, not the king cobra. Then, she suddenly wondered what her fate would be. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"I saw you entering Ruka's house." he said.

It struck her as she began to refresh her memory of going to Nogi's house two days ago. Ruka was always a close friend of hers. They've met since a couple of years ago and Mikan was please to have him as accompany. He was rather a gentle person, speaking of those sparkling eyes. Yes, if Natsume's eyes were dark and cold, his eyes would be described as warm and dazzling, although his orbs were as blue as ocean. No, not ocean, it was as clear as the water in the swimming pool. So blue yet so, warm. She went to his house because Nogi was asking her a flavor.

_Flaskback_

"Sakura, thanks for accepting in taking charge of Youichi, I couldn't find anyone to take care of him while I'm away." Ruka said with a smile, warming and melting every atom in Mikan's body like melting chocolate. She had always loved Ruka as a brother or even more. She admired him since the first sight she saw him. She'd never decline any flavor from him. Why, she could stop nodding if he'd asked her. Silently, she just hoped that she wasn't that obviously obsessed. She was wondering if she sounded or looked like a fool in front of him. He was so gentleman to her, any girl would have melted away. Deep down in her heart, she also knew that if he'd felt anything same and asked her to become his girlfriend, she wouldn't have the strength to stop and will probably keep nodding her head.

"Oh, it's the least I can do." She stated and felt electricity just underneath her skin the moment Ruka flashed her a smile. It was neither a grin nor a crooked smile, anything but that. Just a small one to comfort her, to make her feel she was the only girl who was fortunate enough to have witness that smile.

"Here is the address and the keys. Youichi lives in this mansion of his uncle's with his granny. His uncle was always away for business trip. But granny is too old. I doubt she could handle the energetic five-year-old. So I have to constantly check out on them." Ruka said while handling the keys to her. He chuckled a bit, always having the sunshine look on him that will make any girl fell head over heels in love with him and made every male specimens as jealous as ever.

Mikan wants to stay longer but couldn't find an excuse. She was aware of the awkwardness between them. It isn't right for a girl to intrude a guy's house in such late hours. But then she found a way to make her presence more acceptable, by grabbing the scrabble board beside and start inviting Ruka for a game. Ruka would never turn down her after she accepted to take care of Youichi. So they've played until midnight and Mikan felt asleep. She was too busy enjoying accompany from Ruka's and lost track of time. She only found herself on the sofa sleeping soundlessly on the next day. She blushed upon thinking that it was Ruka who carried her onto the sofa. Who else could it be? He had already left the town by now. So she grabbed the keys and the address and managed to walk steadily to the door.

_End of flashback_

Mikan was held back to the reality when Natsume's deep tone interfere her thoughts.

"You left the next morning, so hurriedly." He said.

She was confused by the statement at first, but then flushed even more when she knew what he was assuming. He assumed that she went into Ruka's house and did something impropriate for both the unmarried couple.

"I'd never-" Mikan tried to protest but was interrupted by the lad who was obviously unpleased with the current situation. He was looking fiercely at her. But Mikan felt even more detest. How dare he thought of her as someone so…? She couldn't even find a word to describe! That was how furious of her. She wasn't a girl who went to a guy's house for shameful intentions. She was asked a favor from Ruka, not that she went to his house for no reason at all. At least that was what she thought of.

"I don't care what you are thinking trying to have an affair with Ruka. But you better stop it. He had already engaged to someone." Those words slipped out of Natsume's mouth. It was like a thunder strike. Mikan suddenly felt lost of words. One minute she was so firm and furious, but now she was unable to neither speak nor stand still. If Natsume haven't been lifting her hand, she might have fallen on her knees, but then she might not. It was too overreacting.

Engaged? Since when? Why didn't he tell her? So many questions, with no answer to each them at all. There was, may be one answer to her question. Ruka was probably not interested in her that he didn't even bother to inform her of his engagement. Nor he wanted her to congratulate him. That was how little he felt for their friendship.

Natsume's strong figure was unaffected. He stood there staring into her eyes fiercely.

"He had already left the town. I don't know what you saying." Mikan tried to force the words out of her mouth.

"Don't deny it. I saw you leaving the house." He was really annoyed by the fact somehow.

"He was asking me a favor!" Mikan tried to explain but only to have a cold response from the cold blooded lad.

"Sure he was." He said with much sarcasm. "You'd better keep away from Ruka if you know what's best for you."

By then Mikan was so furious. Now he was threatening her to keep away from her friend. This annoyed her so much that she bluffed out "YOU have no rights to limit my presence anywhere. So… so what if I really lik- love him? I simply wouldn't want any of your advice!" With that, Mikan kicked Natsume's right knee. Natsume wasn't expecting that kick to be this hard. He loosened his grab, bent down and rubbed the pain off on his knee when he cried out. "What do you think you're-"

Mikan wouldn't want to wait for his swear words to hit her. She made an effort to slip past him for an escape towards the opening of the door.

_Rule 46, slap him or kick him if you have to. All love and no fight makes your man spoiled._

But then, Natsume wasn't her man. He didn't have the slightest interest in her. But that was before she kicked him.

_End of chapter_


	2. Rule 2

Disclaimers: I do not own GA.

**Rule 2: When A Guy Touches, Run or Suffer the Consequences**

"You must be the new maid. Now start mopping the floor. Chop! Chop!" Old granny grunted.

How did she manage to get herself in this situation again? Oh, wait. She was being accused as a maid in the mansion. Mikan was terrified by the lad, whose name was never revealed to her, this morning and now she was being accused as a maid? If you're asking how the day's going, she would have scream out loud if she failed to suppress her anger. It was a bad day, overall. She was searching the address of the mansion Ruka gave her. It was far away from her house and she had to pay for all the transportation expense! She didn't want to drive. For some reason, she thought of driving unnecessary and causes too much pollution to the air. She arrived at the big mansion and found her self dumbfounded by the scenery. The mansion was HUGE! She was looking astonished in front of one of the gates. No burglar would ever think of climbing over them. If he did, he'll probably get his limbs broken upon jumping down from the gate.

Mikan managed to get herself into the mansion when Old Granny mistook her for the "maid".

"I've always been telling Ruka to hire me a maid, but he refused and said that he could help cleaning the house every time he stops by. Now that we have a maid, it was such a relief don't you think, Youichi?" Granny told her great grandson while holding him up in the air. For an old woman in her age, she seemed to be very healthy and strong.

From what Mikan had learnt, the five-year-old Youichi had to be her great grandson Ruka was talking about. There was no other kid around. For a child, Youichi looked rather bored, not too energetic according to his appearance. Mikan needed to make it clear that she was here to help taking care of Youichi, not to sweep the dust in the big mansion. So she said politely, "I'm sorry, but there seems to be a mistake, I've come to take care of little Youichi, that was what Nogi said earlier."

"What? You're saying that I'm incapable of taking care of my own great grandson?" Granny wasn't really happy with her statement.

"Yes, I mean no! I'm sorry, but the energetic five-year-old can be really hard to tame sometimes so I thought I'd-" Mikan explained only to be cut off by Old Granny.

"You're saying you're going to tame my little Youichi, treating him like an… an animal?" Granny had gone from feeling disturbed to furious. How dare she treat her precious grandson as if he was some kind of animal?

"I'm not! I'm saying that he needed some kind of care and-" Mikan found her unable to speak well.

"What are you, you evil thing! You're saying I'm treating Youichi with no care as if he is an, an animal?!" Granny felt her blood level rose. "A maid like you is certainly not welcomed in our mansion! OUT!" she demanded.

Mikan stared in disbelief. She was kicked out of the mansion literally, because she failed to communicate with Old Granny. No wonder Old Granny hated her, she completely messed up! Before she sighed in defeat and was ready to turn around for leaving, she heard the door crept open before it was closed again. Then to her surprise, it was the lad who practically abducted her this morning!

"Natsume! How delightful you've come to visit Youichi and me! I've thought you'd already forgotten me and were unwilling to come and see me before I give my last breath." Granny went past Mikan and gave Natsume a welcome hug.

"You look fine, grandma. You won't die before you'd seen me married." He simply replied. Mikan subconsciously rolled her eyes upon seeing the lad, so called Natsume, being so polite at his Grandma sarcastic statement at first and replied her with his own sarcastic joke. He treated people badly, that was his problem! As for Natsume himself, he had business affairs to attend so he couldn't spend much time in the mansion. Normally, he would stay at the apartment he owned and occasionally visit Youichi and Old Granny when he had the time.

"Natsume, can you tell me why is Ruka letting this **dreadful** young lady into our mansion?" Old Granny stroke again! _Ouch!_ How a simple statement would hurt Mikan like a sharp knife, her pride was the thing she couldn't let down. She didn't fail to notice that Old Granny's voice had suddenly become so sweet and soft.

Natsume glanced at Mikan. For a second, he was rather amused of Mikan's presence in his mansion. Surely it was clearly his mansion. Who else? So he was Youichi's uncle and that made it even clearer that Old Granny was his grandmother! No wonder. Natsume had inherited his grandmother's insolence!

"Oh, she's just Ruka's secret lover." Natsume said it plainly.

"What?!" Old Granny exclaimed. "May be I'm a little too... old (she struggled at saying the word) to get what you're saying but are you saying that this **rude** woman here is Ruka's current girlfriend?" _Ouch!_

"Not girlfriend. It's secret lover. Nothing more." Natsume was desperately wanting her to suffer.

"I'm not! I'm not his lover, nor I have any affair with him!" She stated with rage.

"Too eager to spread to news on having that kind of relationship with Ruka? I wouldn't think that it's something to be proud of, considering it comes out from your own mouth."

"What? This cannot be! I wouldn't let this happen. Miss-"Granny was trying to protest her stand when she knew she didn't even know Mikan's name yet. "Well whoever you are, you are forbidden to have any kind of relationship with our family. Ruka is consider as a part of our family and if you insist on-"

An idea suddenly came to Natsume. It was an idea which might solve the trouble he was facing currently.

"Well I wouldn't say that" To Mikan surprise, she heard Natsume saying that. He then stood beside her and slipped one of his hands to hold her waist. Mikan was shocked by the sudden movement. She struggled to shake off his arm from her waist but failed. What is this mad man up to now? How dare he touch her just like that? _Rule 3: When A Guy Touches, Run or Suffer the Consequences._ "Because we're together already."

Mikan eyes grew larger. How dare he assume that she slept with Ruka in the first place, and then clearing that she was his girlfriend. Is he out of his mind? Natsume on the other hand was as confident as ever. He smirked at the thought of disturbing Mikan and his grandma both at the same time. It was like throwing the stone to hit two birds.

"Out! Natsume! If you are having her as, as the girlfriend of yours! Get out and never come back!"

"I thought you'd like you grandson to be married as soon as possible." Natsume teased. He had no respect for the elders huh…

"Not with this girl, you won't! I'll do everything to keep you away from-"

Old Granny wasn't even finished yet when Natsume pulled Mikan wrist and they rushed out of the mansion. Mikan was dumbfounded. By the time she regained conscious, she was already out of the mansion and into Natsume's Mercedes.

"What was that all about?" she asked, demanding for a reason to his bewilders behavior.

Natsume was driving and keeping his eyes on the road. He was deeply in thought at first. At times, Mikan saw him kept looking at the back view mirror. He was certainly not as calm as he usually was. Something irritated him, a lot. Mikan sensed it when she saw his twitching eye brows. He ignored her for some time and finally stopped his car and turned to her.

"You are going to be engaged with me." He announced in a dark manner.

"Who? What are you saying?" Mikan was astounded; making Natsume's eyebrows twitched even more, with that he leaned towards her slowly.

"What do you think you're doin-" Mikan couldn't say she was caught off guard when Natsume's lips slammed on hers. She was given some time to escape but she didn't, because she was too shocked upon the announcement of her own engagement. She tried to turn her head, struggling and pushing him away. Her arms were on his chest, his firm chest. But he was holding her, so strong and forcefully. He cupped her cheek so that she had no escape from his warm lips. He was trying to force the kiss. It seemed clearly to them that neither of them was enjoying the kiss. But then why was he doing this? And when she knew she had no way of escaping from the kiss, her struggle became less violent. Her heart thumped rapidly. He was so eager even though she could feel that he's not enjoying this much. He was rather forced to kiss her. This is insane. How can one be eager when he's forced to kiss her? What was he trying to tell her? Does she make him this uncomfortable to kiss her?

How can his kiss be so… comforting. She felt the urge to give in, but her pride held her from doing so. For seconds she actually wanted to respond to the kiss. She then noticed that she had been kissing a stranger! which was why she started struggling to be free from the beast once again. It was then Natsume's turn to show her who was in charge. He bit her lower lips and murmured, "Don't move." And then he started caressing her back while kissing her.

"Oh, Natsume. You shouldn't force the kiss on the poor girl." a woman's voice saided scathingly. Only then it occurred to Mikan that they weren't alone. Natsume broke the kiss while Mikan was feeling her lips tangling and she let her dizziness overruled her. Natsume's body had blocked her from having a view of the woman who interfere their kiss.

"Go away, Luna." Natsume replied sharply with his gaze still on Mikan's.

"So you can keep making out with the girl?"

"She's my fiancée and your presence can make her feeling very uneasy."

"You are worrying if she'll get jealous, is that it? How pity! You can't trust each others, consider the fact that both of you are engaged."

"I've told you I feel nothing for you, Luna!" Natsume's voice had grown deeper.

"Don't tell that to me; save it to your fiancée. Let her know how much you've _hated_ me. But deep down Natsume, I know that you'd probably still feel something for me. That why you're trying everything you can to get near me."

Natsume lifted his body from Mikan and turned to face Luna. "I was only meeting you to claim the authority and responsibility as Youichi's guardian!"

"Save it. You know Youichi is mine. He is my son anyway."

"Your sister's son." He corrected her.

"And he is merely yours? Yeah, right. But I'll have you know that the court had already agreed to make arrangement and I'll soon have the rights to take Youichi as my adopted child."

Natsume respond darkly, "You wouldn't." His glare could kill her any second.

"Well, see ya." With that, Luna took out her sunglasses and wore them. From behind the sunglasses, she winked to Natsume and went on driving her car.

When Mikan was finally able to speak, she blurt out, "You owed me an explanation you know! What's going on? And why are you kissing me just to… to make her jealous?"

"I'm not." was all she received from the ominous lad. If she'd asked more questions, she knew she might be risked assassinated by his furious glares any second.

_End of chapter_


	3. Rule 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 3: Guys Take the Answer 'No' as 'Try It Tomorrow!'**

Guys… They just couldn't understand, could they? What kind of words or alien languages do we girls need to use in order to send our messages to them? To tell them "**NO**! I do not want to be engaged with a certain arrogant weird stranger who suddenly bugged into my life and accused me for having an affair with my friend!" Wake up girl! It's not like that Natsume guy was Edward Cullen. He can't read minds, _duh_.

Sumire was right at that one, Rule _3, Guys take the answer 'No' as 'Try it tomorrow, may be I'll give you a chance!'_ Because after that horrific day of her life, being abducted by Natsume and being forced into a kiss with him on the day they met, Natsume couldn't stop entering her life since then, asking her to become his fiancée! And it wasn't even a flavor to ask, he was deliberately demanding her to become one! Worse than that, he wasn't even smiling when he asked- um, demanded her! In fact, he never smiled, at least not in front of Mikan. One thing for sure, Natsume wasn't someone to be messed with. He kept on calling her (How on Earth did he manage to get her number again?) and following her in his Mercedes asking her to become his fiancee! Talk about stalkish? It had been like that for a week.

'I won't stop until you've agree to become my fiancee' Mikan shivered upon thinking of the statement. How sweet and nice it would be if some lover of hers say that to her, not the annoying stalkish stranger who looked too good for his own good. Get real, he wanted her to become his fake fiancée, to lie to those who are close to him as well as those who are close to her! Who did he think he was, taking in charge of her life like, like her husband?

Mikan blushed at the thought. It was only a week since she met Natsume and she had already had the thought of him being her husband? And what was it with that Luna girl? What did she mean when she claimed Youichi as her son? Why Natsume was even bother to kiss her just to, to prove something or may be to make that Luna girl jealous? No, there was no way he loved that Luna girl. He despised her, a lot. She could know just by looking at him later after the whole incident. It was clear that Luna was the one who made Natsume seemed that he was in love with her.

There were too much being unsolved and yet Mikan found herself so deeply in thought when these things happening have nothing much to do with her, except the fact that she lost her first kiss. Big deal… It's just a kiss… Big deal… haha…

"That Natsume is so going to pay!" and with that, Mikan covered her head with her soft pillow. She left out a loud cry when the thought of the kiss wouldn't stop bugging her.

***

"…Yeah! He's really cute! I wonder if he has any girlfriend?" a random girl blurted out.

"Oh my! Are you talking about Natsume-sama? He had been constantly coming to our school but I doubt he is a student of our school's. I didn't see him in any classes. But I do hear that he is always with a certain girl."

"Who is it? That's not fair! I want to get to know him too!"

"Me too!"

Sumire had obviously overheard the girls' conversation and she came stomping towards them. "I saw Natsume-sama first and if he is going to find a girlfriend I will like you all to know that that girl is going to be no other than me!"

It was true that Natsume had been constantly appearing since then and he was always around Mikan. Fortunately Mikan managed to get away from him every time she saw her friends. Hiding from him had become her mission to stay as far away as she can from the annoying beast. She didn't want to have any more relation with him; she didn't want him to be in her life at all and she didn't want any of her friends to misunderstand, especially Sumire, the sensitive one. But he was always there reminding her of their "engagement" and it seemed that this "engagement" was really important to him, or else he wouldn't have wasted his precious time being misunderstood as a stalker, looking so uncool.

The girls in front of Sumire sweat-dropped and looked at her as if she was mad. They rolled their eyes and ignored her.

"There, there Sumire. You don't have to announce to the whole world about your crush on that Natsume guy you know!" Anna nudged her and pulled her away so that she won't embarrass herself more.

"Mikan, are you alright? You seemed… troubled these days. What's wrong?" Nonoko turned to Mikan and asked her.

Mikan was too busy thinking a way to slip past Natsume the next time he confront her. She was thinking of a strategy to beat him in his game when Nonoko's concern words hit her. She blurted out "Huh?" before she managed to know what was going on around her.

"I'm sorry Nonoko. It's just… nothing." Mikan couldn't tell her, she didn't even know how to start.

From the corner of her eyes, Hotaru suspected something was wrong. She would have to ask her after class just to make sure that she was okay, which was why she asked Anna, Nonoko and Sumire to leave the school without them so that she could have a private talk with Mikan in the classroom.

"Now spill, what's going on? And why was that Natsume guy kept following you even when you are in school?" Nothing could escape the Mighty Hotaru, she was too sharp to miss the details.

"I… I don't know" Mikan replied too stunned by the question.

"Don't lie… You're never good at it. If you still wouldn't tell me I guess I have to ask him myself!" Hotaru took a glimpse over the window. "As the matter of fact, he is right there standing outside." Hotaru'd referred to the lad who was clearly looking for someone in the campus.

Natsume stopped looking around when he found Mikan in the classroom. He walked towards them and entered the room. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking firmly at Hotaru.

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's my school after all. Odd, I should ask you the same question." Hotaru simply replied. Her words were cynical, as calm as ever.

"You know each other?" Mikan was never too smart to keep on with what was going on. She looked at both Natsume and Hotaru. It was as if they were going to start a war any second. Their glares told her the entire story.

Natsume broke their gazes and turned to Mikan "Look, we need to talk" he said. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and tried to pull her away from Hotaru. This made Hotaru felt much irritation. She was completely ignored by the rude lad who interrupted her talk with her friend. So she pulled Mikan's other wirst before he managed to drag her away from her, again.

"I don't know what she had done wrong again but you are certainly unwelcome around here!" Hotaru demanded, standing as firm as ever. Mikan was stunned by her sudden reaction. She was in a rather awkward situation being in the middle with one of her slim wrists held by Hotaru and the other by Natsume.

"I don't care if you're Ruka's woman." Natsume's grip on Mikan's wrist tightened as he spoke. "I have very important things to discuss with her." He added.

His words left Mikan shocked as if she'd just seen big foot. Hotaru was Ruka's fiancée? Since when? Why didn't anyone tell her about this? Why were there so many secrets around her? She admitted, she really hated the feeling of being kept away from the things happening around her.

Mikan regained her conscious when Hotaru pulled her, not very roughly. But Natsume refused to release her. The next thing Hotaru did was according to Rule 46 (Refer to Chapter one). Yes she slapped him and what she did managed to loosen Natsume's grip. Natsume's eyes widened for a couple of seconds before he returned to his calm state. Imai Hotaru was surely no one to be messed with. And he was a smart man. He wouldn't want to stay to get into more troubles. Not that he was scare of her; he left, muttering something beneath his breath.

_Rule 70, women often win against a quarrel, because men are way too lazy to get the women's heads into thinking straight._

After Natsume'd left, Hotaru turned to Mikan and asked, "Well?" Mikan was too shocked upon hearing the news that one of her best friend was engaged to her other best friend. It was like betrayed somehow. She couldn't explain what she felt. She felt that she had the rights to know about it at least. However, what was causing her to feel much pain was that she couldn't do anything at all to change the fact. It was not like she wanted to change the fact that Hotaru was engaged to Ruka. She just wished that she'd remain unknown, unaware of this since the beginning to the end. That way, she would've felt happier, wouldn't she? Being concealed from the truth was always better, wasn't it? All of the sudden she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She needed to escape, escape from the stress she was suffering these days, from Hotaru's questioning and her own.

Mikan ran out of the classroom without a word, leaving Hotaru standing there alone watching her went away. She felt her heart broken when she saw Mikan's facial expression. She cursed herself inwardly because she'd never wanted to be the one causing any pain to her.

***

Now what? She asked herself. Mikan had left Hotaru alone in the classroom and she ran all the way back home. She even forgot to take her bag along with her. How forgetful of her. Then she suddenly remembered her promise to Ruka -to take good care of Youichi before he comes back. She wasn't going to back down that promise she made. It wasn't like her to run away from her duty, surely not. She wasn't afraid of the bullies back then in her primary school, she wasn't afraid of Old Granny and she certainly wouldn't be scared by the little five-year-old Youichi. Then, she was asking herself, what was she afraid of? The thought of may be she was afraid to see Natsume in his mansion scared her. Clearly he was part of the reason why she didn't succeed in winning Old Granny's trust. But everything was about to change now. She was determined to fulfill her promise to Ruka. That meant that there was only one way she would be heading… To hell- _ops sorry_, to the huge mansion.

***

Mikan wasn't really prepared to face Old Granny, after what she did and what Natsume said about her being engaged with him, how would she manage to win Old Granny's heart? It was like begging a dog to climb up a tree – mission impossible. Yet, she knew there was no escape. She had been escaping from Natsume but she won't be escaping from Ruka's promise. That was what she told herself. If you can't get the dog to climb a tree, grab a ladder to get it up there anyhow despite that it would have to cling to the tree for its dear life. She didn't have any choice. Cruel or not, she had to face reality.

Mikan was about to press the doorbell when she heard Old Granny's cries just around the corner of the street. She rushed down and saw Old Granny on the road, crying out of pain. She had obviously fallen down on the rough surface and sprained her ankle. There were bruises and cuts on her knees. Mikan saw some groceries on the floor. Old Granny had obviously done some shopping and was heading back home when she fell.

When Old Granny saw Mikan, she suppressed her pain and start yelling at her on how disgraceful of her to her family and bla bla bla. Old Granny was there, crying out of pain, almost begging someone to help her one minute ago and now she seemed to have forgotten that she was the one who needed Mikan's help. Seeing how eerie the family –Natsume's family- is and how they reacted to her so amusingly, Mikan laughed inwardly. She didn't know why she laughed but the urge to make Old Granny accept her in her grew and she wished to help her, to help with organizing Old Granny's mansion as well as reorganizing that puny head of her grandson's. Excitement seized her and she couldn't help but trembling a bit. For the first time in the week, she felt the slightest happiness in her; she was relieved from any kind of pressure. She was happy to just being with Old Granny.

Something told her that Old Granny sensed her happiness, because she stopped yelling at her but as Mikan helped her to get up; she started hitting Mikan with her umbrella. So much for changing Old Granny's view towards her, it would take more than helping her to get up. Despite getting hit by Old granny mercilessly, Mikan still insisted to help her. What else could she do, continue with her life and ignore the helpless Old Granny? Her kindness wouldn't let her do so.

Mikan tried to avoid those painful umbrella hits she was receiving. She tried to talk to Old Granny, hoped that she would just put down the dangerous weapon and listen to her. When she found talking useless, she tore a piece of cloth from her sleeve and wrapped it around Old Granny's ankle. She then bent down with her back towards Old Granny; she held on her thighs –carefully not to accidentally touch her ankle- and pulled Old Granny's arms over her shoulders. She managed to carry her and made Old Granny stunned by her sudden action. How did she have the strength to carry her on her back? She looked so skinny! She _was_ so skinny!

Old Granny went speechless for a while before she continued to mock her. Mikan managed to carry her until they reached the living room. Mikan settled Old Granny in the armchair carefully before she went panting breathlessly.

"You don't suppose that I'll forgive you even after what you had did, because I-" the stubborn Old Granny said to her, rubbing her ankle.

Mikan ignored her statement and went on, "Where… *pant* where is the *pant* first aid kid?"

"You don't have to pant **that** heavily. I'm not that heavy! I was going on diet last-" Old Granny protested.

"Just tell me where it is please!" Mikan said in one breath.

"It's in the dry kitchen's cupboard" Old Granny answered.

Mikan went into the dry kitchen and came out rushing towards Old Granny with a bucket of clean water and the first aid kid. She washed Old Granny' cut with a cloth gently before she did what she'd learnt during one of the survival camp. Old Granny's sprained ankle was carefully and skillfully treated.

"Stay here and don't move okay. Just tell me if you want anything" Mikan said before she kept away all the things on the expensive marble floor. She was indeed a very organized young lady; she wouldn't leave any mess or dangerous objects lying on the floor, not when a five-year-old was around. That was when Old Granny –for the first time- lowered her guard around her. Her eyes softened a bit but the softening went off after a while. She began to order Mikan to do all sorts of chores such as mopping the floor, wiping the furniture…

How was it possible for an old woman to do all these heavy chores all by herself? Mikan wondered. She then knew that Old Granny was a hard worker. That was why she managed to keep herself so healthy and fit. She didn't look an old lady her age. She looked much younger. She started appreciate Old Granny. She was impressed by how Old Granny managed to keep everything around in order.

_And when two people understood each other, they became easier to communicate with one another_. This was not one of the rules Sumire'd taught her, it was what Mikan realized by her own, with some help from Old Granny.

***

Days had passed and Mikan had been constantly helping in the mansion. Old Granny was incapable of handling the house work all by her own with that sprained ankle, so Mikan voluntarily decided to help her. She was helping with all the chores and taking care of Youichi. As for Old Granny, she had been nicer to her since the day she rescued her.

Youichi hadn't been any nice to her though. He wouldn't stop calling her names such as 'Hag' and 'Ugly'. And when he was not calling her names, he was ignoring her. How Mikan found it so amusing about the family. The uncle was so cold and arrogant. The nephew was annoying despite that he looked so cute but cynical. The grandmother was so loud and cocky. The threesome did share something common. They were all so… rude. How amusing she found it indeed.

Just when Mikan thought that everything had started to turn out for the better, the door opened and revealed the raven hair lad. He dashed into the room and held her arm fiercely.

"Come with me!" he ordered before dragging her outside leaving Old Granny puzzled and as for Mikan, she just thought that that window on the forth floor of the mansion hadn't look so juicy to jump down from just before then.

_End of Chapter_


	4. Rule 4

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 4: Beware. Guys Can Make Gossips Scatter through Half of the Face of the Earth Faster than Girls Can.**

"Stop it!" Mikan finally blurted out. She had been forcefully dragged by Natsume from the mansion to somewhere else, somewhere she didn't seem to recognize, somewhere _very dangerous_.They were alone on the quiet street. There was no one around, which made Mikan's stomach coiled and cold sweat coming out of her palms.

To her surprise, Natsume did stop. "Shut up before I have to do something stupid to get that big mouth of yours zipped." He warned.

"Try me!" Mikan attacked, sticking her tongue out.

"Do not tempt me to bite that tongue of yours, cause I can tell you, you're making this man losing his control over his arousal."

Mikan blushed hard. He had the nerves! Arousal? Because of her? No way! It was probably anger that he felt for her. She had constantly avoiding him and ignoring him for the past few days and now he's acting as if he was her, her boyfriend?

"Don't, don't say something like that!"

Natsume found her tenseness amusing so he continued to tease her, "Say what? Something like 'If we weren't in public I would have take you down and-'"

"Don't-" Mikan interrupted, looking so very annoyed. "-say anything stupid." She didn't want to hear what he wanted to do with her. It was far too much for her heart to bear. Her face was flushing so red that she prayed that Natsume wouldn't see her scarlet cheeks.

Then he lowered his gaze and leaned towards her, as if he was going for another connection of their lips. Mikan shut her eyes hard, it was the only thing to do when-

"Let's go somewhere else. We need to talk" Natsume whispered across her ears, feathering her flawless cheek with his hair. With that he continued pulling her to somewhere unknown to Mikan.

***

They arrived at the Sky Gallery. It was a place where priceless art paintings and scriptures were kept safe. The entrance fees probably cost up to hundred dollars since it was a very high-class place. It was called Sky Gallery because the gallery was built hundred feet's above the ground. It was on the highest floor of the whole building, which was a tower, topping the whole town. Mikan had never dreamt to enter such luxurious place. The internal designs were so delightful, with warm colored walls and detailed designs. It was obviously designed by some famous designer.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Mikan demanded. She was both curious and puzzled. She was also astonished by the superior view of the Sky Gallery.

"I own the place." Natsume replied simple. "And it is quiet here so that we can have our talk privately."

"So? Go on." Mikan was loosing her patient. What was it he wanted to tell her so much? Hadn't he been persistently following her just to find the time to talk to her? Now that he'd gotten her attention, she was mostly likely to give him the chance to speak for his arrogant manners for the past few days.

"It's about Youichi's adoption. You see-"

"What does it have to do with me?" Mikan interrupted rudely, she couldn't see what Youichi's adoption had to do with her.

"Just listen before I lost my temper okay." Natsume wasn't someone patient himself. "Youichi's parents had both been killed in a tragic accident."

Mikan covered her mouth with her hand. That did cause her to quiet down and listen.

"He is now an orphan and Luna -the woman you saw last time- whose sister was Youichi's mother had claimed to be Youichi's closest relative aside from me, wanting to take him away." Natsume explained in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Mikan found lost of words suddenly.

"Which was why I can't let her have my nephew and if this means that I have to get the authority to adopt Youichi as his guardian, I'll do anything I can to protect him against Luna." He added.

"But I don't see why you're asking me to-"

"The court said I couldn't manage my time to take care of Youichi, since I have a lot of business affairs to attend and that old woman is too old to take care of him as well."

"That old lady…" Mikan puzzled trying to understand who he was inferring to. "You mean Old Granny?" How she find him amusing calling his own grandmother 'that old woman'.

"Anyway, the court said the only way I am going to win Youichi over Luna is to get myself engaged and married to someone capable of taking good care of Youichi when I am not around. Since Luna wasn't married, there's no reason why she can take Youichi and I can't." Natsume said plainly.

"And why do you think, I would give up my name and pretend to marry you?"

"Because I'm a selfish man and I'll do anything to achieve my goal."

Mikan's eyes widened. She'd never met someone this confident in her entire life. He was an ominous man indeed. He was type who always got what he wanted. Mikan could tell just by looking into his eyes. There weren't any nervousness and hesitation. He was strong and confident; the type who'd never give up until he got what he came for.

"I wouldn't give up my chance of being loved to your senseless request! You are not keeping away from my only chance of-"

"Love, is that what you wanted? Do you even believe such foolish thing even exists?" He mocked. He stared at her cynically, with his eyes half closed, his firm jaw lifted and his well-muscled arms crossed.

"Yes, as the matter of fact I do!" Mikan protested, lifting her head, her gaze met his and she took her stand firmly.

"Well, statistic has it all that nowadays love doesn't exist. Just by looking at how much salary the lawyer in charge of divorcement owns every month indicates that that love you'd believed in so much, that you'd hoped for it so much is nothing but crap. All you have to do is to agree to marry me, get the whole crap done and divorce with me after I manage to keep Youichi safe by my side."

"So you're using me." Mikan stated, her eyebrows twisted furiously.

"I'll repay you."

"I'll have you know that money can't buy people's heart! You can't manipulate people by buying them off with your dirty money!" Mikan said.

"My money is earned legally and I pay taxes to the government every month. What I am going to do with it has nothing to do with you. Just name what you want so that you'd agree to play the act." He replied simply.

"There's nothing you can do to make me!" Mikan shouted. What was wrong with this guy? Couldn't he see that she wasn't something to be bought? How pity of him, remain unknowing to love. He lived in a world without love, how dreadful.

"Then I will have to tell Ruka on your helpless crush on him." Natsume threatened.

_Rule 4, Beware. Guys Can Make Gossips Scatter through Half of the Face of the Earth Faster than Girls Can._

That does it! He was threatening her! He was going to tell Ruka that she- She didn't know what she felt for Ruka exactly, as a friend or more than it. But this would surely affect their friendship and Mikan wouldn't want to face the awkward situation when Ruka thought that she was deeply in love with him when he was already committed to Hotaru. She hesitated for a while and sighed helplessly.

All Natsume wanted was to protect Youichi, to claim that he was capable of taking care of him and to show Luna that he wouldn't let her win. What was she going to loose if she went with the act and granted his request. She was still young. She could still marry somebody else after they divorced. Besides, she would receive a large amount of money after she divorced. There was nothing she would loose.

She sighed in defeat and said, "Very well… I shall play along with your childish request. But I'm not going to move in."

"Of course not, not before we're married." Natsume then felt a bit disappointed seeing how fast the girl had changed her mind. He was expecting her to be more persistent. "Changed your mind already? Or you can't wait to get your hands on me?" he taunted.

Mikan was furious. He was the one pleading her to become his wife and now that she had agreed, he was now provoking her!

"You-"

"Now that you've agreed to be engaged to me, we should start practicing to act like couples." Natsume stated and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's time to leave" he added and started walking towards the exit.

What he didn't expect was when Mikan slightly pulled his sleeve and pleaded "I want to stay here, for a while" She blushed. She was not used to speak to him in the soft pleading manner. Natsume's eyes widened for a while. She pulled his sleeve, so sweet and gentle. Outsiders might really assume that they were a loving couple.

Then she went off leaping towards the paintings and took her time to admire them one by one. Natsume followed her, most of the time he was grunting out of boredom because he had seen those paintings up to almost hundred times already.

They then came to the painting entitled "Enduring Love" which was a painting of a seagull standing beside its mate which was going to die. It looked as if it was going to cry. It was suffering. The painting caught Mikan's full attention. She was touched by the painting, but Natsume was unaffected, he was teasing her for reacting so emotionally like a baby. Mikan ignored the tease. She was too busy admiring the painting that she lowered her guard. She turned to Natsume and smiled to him.

"I'll show you that love really does exist in this world." Her eyes softened and her smile was so natural. It was not forced, just a simply delicate smile that would make any man glanced her some more just to catch her smile and jealous of the man whom she was smiling to –Natsume.

Natsume couldn't say that he was unaffected this time. There was an angel standing in front of him, smiling at him and according to _Rule 50, guys would go crazy for a girl's smile,_ he found himself couldn't help but turning his head away from her. It was the most precious view he'd seen in the Sky Gallery –an angel smiling at him.

***

When Mikan went to school on the next day, Sumire came stomping her way towards her and yelled, "Since when are you _engaged_ to my crush, Natsume-sama? And why are you keeping it silent when you are hiding the most drop-dead-gorgeous man underneath your bed sheets!"

Mikan's cheeks turned scarlet at the comment. Before she managed to rebuke the statement, someone interrupted her.

"Mikan, I heard that you are engaged to Natsume-kun, you're so lucky! I heard that he owns the biggest companies in the whole region!" Anna said.

"And that he's the one who proposed to you, isn't it? Not to mention he's so hot! Tell me the whole story please! I bet it's going to be sweet!" Nonoko couldn't help to keep her mouth shut.

Even Hotaru spoke to her, "Tell me, what kind of relationship you're having with him? Don't you think it's too fast to get yourself engaged?"

Speaking of herself, had Hotaru forgotten that she herself was also engaged to someone else? Mikan was surrounded by her friends and she felt the need to breathe in and out with much effort. She had been constantly receiving dark glares from girls all around the campus when she walked into the school.

"**How in the world do you girls know about the news?**" Mikan had gone from dizzy to crazy. She didn't tell anyone about the engagement. How did her friends managed to dig up the news? Oh, wait. They didn't, someone else told them.

"Come on! Mikan, everyone was talking about the great news! My uncle's colleague who worked in Natsume's company said so." Anna replied.

"My cousin's friend's mother's co-worker said so." Nonoko stated.

"My father's niece's friend's grandmother's adopted daughter's cousin's daughter-in-law said so." said Sumire.

Didn't they realize that what they're saying was confusing and beyond human being's comprehension? Had there been anyone in the town who hadn't been informed of her engagement? It was just . a . small . engagement . between Natsume and her! Not Princess Diana's!

"I just found out about it five minutes ago when Sumire couldn't shut her mouth and stop spreading the news." Hotaru simply replied.

Mikan looked at them as if they were speaking alien. Her mind went blank. Doom days were ahead of her and she had no way to escape.

It was just like what Sumire'd said, _Rule 4, Beware. Guys Can Make Gossips Scatter through Half of the Face of the Earth Faster than Girls Can._

***

"Being engaged to me was the beginning of your doom days…yeah right." Natsume said with much sarcasm.

"Why did you spread the news? Aren't you aware that you childish act would have cause me to receive dead glares from the women around me?" Mikan pressed.

"That showed how popular and catchy I am among the female specimens nowadays and that you are lucky to become the _chosen one_." Natsume stated proudly.

Mikan stared at him for a second with one of her eye brow lifted in disbelief. This man sitting in front of her was full of himself. There's no way for them to communicate with one another. He came from Mars while she was born in Venus. There was no way two different people from different planets could ever understand each other.

Mikan rolled her eyes before she asked him, "What do you want to talk about calling me out at these late hours?"

"We're couples now, aren't we? We're dating of course!" Natsume said in an as-a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on. I know there's something you want to discuss with me."

Natsume stared at her for a while, seeing that clearly she wasn't playing along with his mocks. Then his facial expression turned serious. "I want you to attend an appreciation dinner with me this weekend. It will be held at one of my _**five-star-hotels**_. Luna will be coming. So I need you to play as my fiancée at the dinner." His tone changed from serious to dangerous when he mentioned Luna's name.

"Okay, okay! You don't need to stress on the five stars…Sheesh! But I don't think that Luna will fell for it you know, she seems like a smart woman, in a cunning way." Mikan replied.

"That depends on how well your acting skills are and how much commitment you make to cooperate with me."

"I have no commitment with you! We're just pretending to be couples for Youichi's sake and you were threatening me into agreeing to be your fiancée, remember?" Mikan reminded him.

Natsume smirked and replied confidently, "Any woman would be leaping in joy if they have the chance to lay her hands on me; I guess you aren't normal after all." He was sitting opposite her. His knees accidentally touched hers underneath the table between them and Mikan found it uncomfortable when he made no attempts to move them away. The connection of their skin –despite that there were some thin fabrics between them- made Mikan shivered. Was that electricity she felt underneath her skins or it was just herself imagining things again?

"The problem is, you need to change that puny brain of yours! You're too full of yourself!" She moved her legs away from Natsume's.

Natsume then gripped her hand and muttered something across her ears, "You like me this way. Admit it."

Mikan found herself in a helpless situation. Her heart was thudding as fast as ever. She could do nothing but to blush so hardly. Luckily the word "No" managed to slip past her lips and protected her pride. She was glad that she had the strength to deny his statement for accusing her of having the slightest interest in him. She thanked God for that.

_End of Chapter_


	5. Rule 5

Well… For the past few chapters, I really had nothing much to say. But thank you for all the reviews. You don't know how much encouragement you'd given to the writer with one simple review XD The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll update XD So don't be stingy with all those yummy reviews. I'll be having my Mid-Semester test soon but I'll try to update asap. Do forgive me: P with cherry on top and oh, there will be more cherries in this chapter, sweet moments and honey too. XD Do read and enjoy. Love 'ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 5: ****Guys don't like flirts, unless if you are flirting with them.**

How did I manage to get myself into the mess again? Oh yeah, I agreed to marry Hyuga Natsume… But, but I have a good reason for that! I, I…

Mikan detested herself! She was so foolish! She didn't give a second thought when she agreed to actually be engaged to Natsume. Sure he was rich and that look of his could make any woman falls for him without much effort. But still, it was not practical for a girl like Mikan to simply throw herself over him! No! She had dug her own grave! And correction, she did not throw herself over him! She had given much thought at Sky Gallery, that if she'd married him, she could save Youichi, she could save her friendship between Ruka and her, and besides, she would receive the money. What could she loose?

That was where she was wrong. She did give it much thought, but "much thought" wasn't enough! Didn't she see the danger approaching? Marry him and that means that they have to share the same name, the same responsibility, and -not to mention- the same **BED**. She just hoped that all of this was just a dream, a nightmare. And if she managed to wake up in time, she could miss the part where Natsume lift her veil and start kissing her on her own marriage day.

She then remembered back then, when Natsume lips were on hers –thanks to Luna. She found it hard to face the truth, that she really did enjoy the moment when their lips met, at least a bit. It was her first time kissing a guy and either she really did feel something for him or he was just a good kisser. But nothing would ever make her admit the first one. Mikan, feeling something for the haughty lad? _Yeah right_. She would rather go for the second one _desperately_, but then it was may be physical attraction that made her felt like that. _Physical attraction_, nothing more.

And regarding him spreading the news about their marriage to the population half the surface of the Earth, he explained his arrogant act simply by telling her, "It was to make sure that Luna believed about the news the way we wanted her to be."

Of course it was! What was she thinking? It couldn't be for other reasons, suggesting that he felt something for her and that he wanted all people to know about their marriage and to keep all the men's claws off of her.

"Urgh!! Now where has that stupid dress gone?" Mikan was tired of searching for the dress she'd never manage to wear. She was never used to formal meetings, not the high class one at least. She knew it was improper to wear jeans and t-shirts to the appreciation dinner but then they were the only garments she had in that closet of hers. She knew that Natsume was going to introduce her to several businessmen when they got there, she just know it. He wouldn't miss that chance to annoy her and she wasn't foolish enough to embarrass herself there by wearing something that wouldn't fit in. But what else could she wear?

She thought of buying a gown she always wanted but sighed at thought. She didn't possess enough money to buy that gown. Then she remembered she once had a nice gown she bought with her salary two years ago. It was lying somewhere in that messy closet of hers. If only she could find it somewhere under those…

Aha! She found it at last. She tried the gown on but the gown seemed to be tighter since the last two years, especially at the bust and hips. She found it rather revealing. It was up to her thighs and if she wore it, she knew she couldn't dodge the hungry glances from all the males in the room. And the top part! She tried to hide the cleavage that showed the 'v' shape and the nice curves but failed. It was just one night. One night and she could throw the piece of cheap cloth into the fire. She just had to make it through that one night.

Everything had been turning upside down since the day Hyuga Natsume came into her life.

***

"My, how delightful to see you here, the future Mrs. Hyuga I suppose?" Luna greeted in a manner that made Mikan felt very uncomfortable.

She arrived at the **five-star-hotel **which Natsume owned and he had stressed on the five stars so much and oh, don't get it started again. She was amazed once again seeing all the interior designs of the hotel. Marvelous was the praise given to the hotel by everyone including the top designers and the riches.

"Thank you." Mikan simply replied. It was the most proper respond she could come up with on that moment. She was glad that she managed to control her temper well enough to suppress her disguise towards Luna. After knowing how she tried to steal Youichi away, Mikan couldn't treat her like she'd treated anyone else.

"And did I mention that you look stunning in that piece of thin fabric? My, did Natsume-kun spend anything to make you, at least, presentable at this _formal_ appreciation dinner? Or have you mistaken here for the night club next door?" Luna taunted.

How dare she infer her as one of the night club dancers! She'd never been there even once! But yet, she cursed herself for dressing like one and she would've fired back at her if someone didn't come to her side and saved her saliva.

"I believe you girls had arrived early. The party hasn't started yet." The charming lad said.

To both Luna's and Mikan's surprise, it was Ruka. He had settled whatever he was busy with and came back home! Mikan would most likely welcome him and give him a big warm smile if it hadn't been the desperate situation she was in. Luna was just in front of her, which made her very edgy.

"I guess I have to steal Mikan away from your conversation a while. We have something to catch up with." Ruka said while pulling Mikan away from Luna. Mikan panicked from the sight so she had no choice but to follow him.

"Nogi…" Mikan blurted out, hesitating if she should really voice out the thing that bothered her so much in her mind.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… if… the rumour of you being engaged to Hotaru is…"

"Oh yeah! That! I was just about to tell you! I've met this wonderful girl and she had…"

And the rest she didn't have to know. She knew what he was going to say. About how beautiful Hotaru was and how she caught his heart and their love story. Wait, did he mention that he thought of Hotaru as an interesting woman? Hotaru was more to the mysterious part if you'd asked Mikan. May be that was why he thought of her so interesting. And Mikan was just… too boring? What on Earth is going on?

Surprisingly, Mikan didn't felt any sign of her heart broken. And that was a good sign. She wasn't heart broken and she was glad that she didn't. The bond between Ruka and her was just a mere friendship, that's all. She was glad that she'd figured that out before it was too late. She loved Ruka as a friend, nothing more.

But that was not what it seemed to one with those crimson orbs, which was why he joined them, interrupted their conversation.

"Ruka." Natsume greeted.

"Natsume! I've been looking for you!" Apparently, Ruka was happy upon seeing him, but Mikan was not. She frowned a bit.

"How was it going with that fiancée of yours?" Natsume asked, as if he was reminding Mikan who Ruka belonged to.

"Fine, I guess. She had been so cold. Haven't seen her for weeks. I think I'll make a phone call." Ruka replied pulling himself away from Mikan.

Mikan had the urge to pull him back but she failed in doing so. She didn't want to be alone with Natsume! It was hell torture just standing beside him!

Natsume turned to her and said, "What do you think you're wearing?" His gaze lowered to allow himself from having a view of her body, from her throat down to her feet and all the way up.

Mikan felt embarrassed and she subconsciously folded her arms cross to hide the part of her body -which she was aware of- that had been constantly stared by the men around her. "A dress, obviously." She replied.

"I'd call them an undergarment wore in order to seduce men rather than a proper dress which is presentable in public." His eyes were fixed on hers with his eye brows narrowed.

If anything had reddened those cheeks which belonged to Mikan it was his words. Didn't he feel any or even the slightest embarrassment when he said that? He was so straight-forward! The type that Mikan despised the most. "I-" And before Mikan could protest, his words hit her once again.

"If you have known me like I'd expect you to, I suppose you'd better stop with your foolish act." Natsume pressed. "I don't like my woman flirting with other men, even if he's Ruka."

The words just came out like water flowing. He didn't even hesitate to choose the words! How would she feel after what he had just said? The only thing she could do was to gather all her power to protect her helpless pride. He and Luna were from the same planet! One thing for sure, their words were never too nice to hear.

"I was never your woman!" Mikan protested. Then she felt the urge to fight back. "Jealous? Oh Natsume, you're turning into a green-eyed monster!" She laughed at him.

Mikan wasn't prepared for his respond. Because after he heard her words, his face grew pale a bit and his crimson eyes widened, as if he was shocked by the words. But then he frowned. His expression was a complete dead giveaway. So he _was_ jealous, Mikan thought, slightly amused. It was the first time his cuteness side was revealed to her. She never thought he had it in him. Of course he was cute on the outside, but he was way too mature on the inside!

"Jealousy does not exist in my vocabulary. I can have any woman I desire and there's not need for me to experience such pity emotion." He replied while turning away from her.

Even though they were engaged, they didn't look much like soon-to-be married couples. Because Natsume was keeping a distance from Mikan. And he was drinking alcohol! That thing was sure very dangerous and Mikan didn't like it one bit. He could be drunk! But it's not likely her concern. She was 'employed' to be his fiancée, not his babysitter.

When Natsume finally came around Mikan, Luna was in their sight. He wouldn't forget their purpose of attending the dinner. When he was close to her, Mikan responded very coldly at first.

"I saw you flirting so well behind your soon-to-be husband's back." Natsume said sardonically. "But you aren't showing any of your flirting skills to me up to now. Is it because it was me, that you despise so much and you can't even force yourself to flirt with me?" He continued.

"You're drunk." Mikan stated and then she saw Luna, not far away, watching them. She knew what Natsume was trying to do this instant. He was trying to make her pretend that they were lovers by challenging her to flirt with him. "Flirt with me." He challenged her. So she did what she had come to do - acting.

"Oh, so you think I can't." She said in a very seductive manner while sliding her arms over his broad shoulders. She let out her smile so sweet and innocent and that lips of hers had never been that juicy up until now.

Something told Mikan that she successfully made Natsume tense. She could feel the voltage of electricity caused by the tension between then when she touched him. And he was looking at her lips, so hungrily.

Mikan found her lips dried up and she licked them subconsciously. His hands were now against the walls behind her, entrapping her. He was leaning towards her slowly, and it was Mikan's turn to feel her stomach winding and unwinding. There was no way of avoiding that kiss she knew too well was coming, unless…

"Not now, honey." She smiled seductively once again, placing her index finger on his warm lips. "I'm saving that for later when we go back to our home" She added.

She was stressing the word 'our' so loudly to make sure that Luna could hear every single of her words.

"You promised." He reminded her with a smirk (Could it be a smile?) "Have you had any idea what you have done to me?" It was Natsume's turn to make her feeling weak when he murmured those words to her close to her sensitive area – her ears. Mikan just chuckled and hit him playfully.

By that time, Luna had stomped off to another room where she could release her anger. She was mad because Mikan was mad, mad enough to react this seductively to Natsume. Mikan was sure that she had convinced her that they were fiancées. When Luna was not in sight anymore, she changed back into her cold attitude and said, "She's gone now, Natsume. You can stop the act already."

But it seemed like he didn't catch what Mikan'd said, because he was then kissing her, so eagerly. His lips on hers, giving much pressure to her, taking away all her breathes. It did not last long because Mikan struggled hard. And because he was drunk, he fell aside but managed to get on hold to the table beside to support himself from falling. His hand was on his head and he groan out of pain. All the alcohol had caused him a headache! Serve him right.

But then Mikan's eyes softened when the pain seemed to be increasing. "Are you alright?" She asked. She knew he wasn't alright and without much delay, she guided him to his suite in the hotel. The receptionist had given her the keys so that she could take him to the room.

How little things could be troublesome sometimes, she couldn't find where the switches were. So she guided Natsume to his king size bed in dark and lay him down gently. She managed to find her way to the arm chair beside in dark and she rested in it for a while. It wasn't easily for a small sized girl like her to literally guide him all the way to his room. She was tired and slightly panting.

"Ouch!" Natsume cried out of the headache he was suffering. It wasn't really that bad but it still hurt. Mikan was worried so she traced her way to the bed once again just to make sure that he's alright. It was so dark without the light. She could see nothing; just the fade reflection from the moonlight.

And all of the sudden, she found herself pinned under Natsume. He pulled her arm so forcefully that one minute she was standing beside the bed and the next she was lying on the bed, with Natsume above her and their weight sank into the soft bed. Mikan was shocked. She didn't know what to react.

"Well looks like we've got ourselves an intruder… Who are you and what are you doing here in my room." Natsume pointed. _He's still drunk_. Mikan thought.

"I'd brought you here-" Mikan was trying to explain when he cut her words with his.

"Just tell me one thing, are you an angel or a witch?"

"What are you saying-" Mikan tried to struggle, pulling her hands away and sending her body trembling.

Natsume's grip on her shoulder tightened, he murmured to her, "Tsk, tsk. This is my dream and I'd prefer my angel to be nice, not naughty. Or are you the goddess sent from heaven to comfort this weary soul?"

_He was so drunk that he thought that this was his dream_, Mikan realized. And Mikan knew too well what his words meant and she wouldn't be fancy to stick around any longer. "Let me go!" She choked out.

"Too bad, I'm just getting started." With that, Natsume's lips came down crashing onto hers. He was tender at first but his kiss turned passionate later on. He was biting her lips and Mikan felt her lips swollen. But he didn't let her go; instead he planted small kisses onto her lips, then to her eye lashes, her tiny nose, her forehead, her cheek then back to her lips. It was as if he was tracing her figure to try to know who she was! Mikan had already given in not long after the struggling. She was powerless against Natsume's maleness. It was her only choice to give in to him and she responded fiercely to him.

Their tongue met and twirled some more. Feeling the pleasure and the electricity the same time, Mikan found herself didn't want to stop. She continued responding to him hotly, teasing him with her kisses.

"Man, you're sweet." Natsume managed to let out the words between their kisses. By the time he broke the kiss, he asked her, "Who are you exactly?"

Mikan was poured cold water on her. He kissed her so passionately even though he didn't know who he was kissing! But he was drunk. And if she was to blame the alcohol that made him like this, she was definitely out of her mind. Drunk or not, he shouldn't have react like this to her. She blamed herself too for being so near him when he was in this state.

She then pushed him away when he was off-guarded and ran towards the door. She knew too well, if she didn't attend this appreciation dinner, the one pinned against Natsume's king size bed wouldn't be her. It would be someone else; it could've been any woman. In his drunken condition, he could even pull Luna onto the bed. To think that he kissed her so passionately, he could have done this with any other woman. And the thought hurt her most for the evening. She ran out, covering her mouth –her swollen lips- with her hand and tears flowed down her pretty cheeks. She was glad she ran off before Natsume managed to recognize her in the dark.

_End of Chapter_


	6. Rule 6

I've been thinking about their age and I prefer them to be more mature. So I think I'll put Mikan as 22 years old and Natsume as 25. I hope they're not too young to get married! _.

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 6: ****Guys like girls with brain more than girls who go on starving themselves just to look good in mini skirts.**

"You're the one saying that guys prefer brains than miniskirts! Rule six, guys like girls with brain more than girls who go on starving themselves just to look good in mini skirts, remember?" Mikan informed.

The girls were gathering for yet another shopping trip. It's what they do sometimes when they felt like it. Mikan couldn't help reminding Sumire of the Guy's Likes and Dislikes Rules when she saw her wearing a very revealing mini skirt, showing off her long creamy legs.

"Poor Mikan, if you're really the expert, you should've known that if you really want guys' attention, get a brain **and** a mini skirt. As you can see, I'm a smart woman who is intelligent on the inside and gorgeous on the outside!" Sumire replied proudly. Though Sumire was furious with Mikan's engagement, she wouldn't let it ruin her mood, especially when she was shopping.

Mikan just kept quiet.

"How's everything going with your engagement with Natsume-kun?" Anna asked curiously.

Mikan's eye brows twitched for a while. She felt anger upon hearing the words. The memory of last night when Natsume kissed her in the hotel suite was refreshed and made her stomach twined, "I'm calling off the thing! He-" Mikan blurted out of anger, she then remembered about Youichi's adoption.

She couldn't let Luna have him, and she promised to Natsume that she'll help him. But he probably didn't need her anyway. He could have any woman he desire, that's what he said. He could pick any one of them to be his wife and let Youichi stay, and any woman would be out of her mind if she refused him.

That was what Mikan was -she was out of her mind. She was caught in the mess and she'd to get herself out of it. She wouldn't break her promise to marry Natsume but she didn't know what to do. Marrying someone who don't love you and you don't love him back, that's a tough decision to make, even if it's for Youichi's sake.

Mikan checked her cell phone and found a message from Ruka –"I heard about your engagement with Natsume. Congrats! We're all happy for you!" _Great!_ The last thing she needed now was more encouragement to marry the jerk.

Her cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and-

"Meet me at the airport in 10 minutes." With that Natsume hung up. Mikan didn't even have the chance to say anything.

"Mikan, what is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Urgh!! That bastard!" Mikan let out. Her friends all stared at her, stunned.

"I'm sorry girls, I have to go." She told them and went off hurriedly.

***

She was coming out of the taxi and stepping into the airport. She felt nervous. After what happened last night at the appreciation dinner, she found it hard to face Natsume. What if he remembered what he did to her last night, how should she respond? Her step slowed down, she found her legs too heavy to move forward.

"You're late" Natsume said to her and she jolted. She was busy thinking of what she should say to him that she didn't see him coming.

"I'm… er…" Mikan lost her words.

"Where were you last night after the dinner?" Natsume asked, ignoring whatever her excuse was.

So he _was_ drunk. And he didn't remember one single thing! _That was a relief_. Mikan should feel happy that he didn't manage to remember a thing. But what was this feeling that kept on bugging her? Disappointment? _Yeah, right._

"I went home straightly after the dinner, what else?" She lied.

"You helped me to my room, didn't you?" Natsume stated. He looked very sure of himself.

"You were so drunk. I wasn't the one who helped you, the security guard was." Mikan lied some more.

Natsume lifted one of his eye brows in disbelief and said, "You mean I pinned a guy down to my bed and kissed him in the dark last night?"

Mikan would've laugh out loud if she hadn't choke out, "You remember?" Her eyes widened. Her response gave her away.

Natsume smirked and went on, "Of course I remember. I wasn't _that _drunk to miss you clinging so helplessly underneath me and responding to every kisses I demanded. But I have to admit I found you very feminine that night when you-"

He didn't manage to continue his words when Mikan interrupted "Stop it!" she demanded. She didn't want to hear his words, she never did. She was blushing hardly. She couldn't face him, not after what he said. At least she knew that he wasn't kissing her unknowing of who she was last night and that was a real comfort to her.

Why would she feel comforting? She never did like that haughty jerk. He meant nothing to her then why was he remembering their kiss meant this much to her? Mikan felt the anger rising once again. She couldn't accept the fact that she was actually happy that he wasn't drunk enough to have forgotten their kisses. She turned to him and glared wrathfully.

"I've had enough of you! Since the day you came into my life, everything was going wrong. I don't know what in the world made me into agreeing to be your fiancée but I feel very tired! I'm tired of you and your arrogant acts! _Marrying you_? _Hn_. And not even a proper proposal! I've, I've-" Mikan burst into weep. Her tears came down her pretty face. She was really very tired, tired of lying to everyone around her, even her friends. "You make me sick." She added. She didn't care how hurt it sounded.

Natsume stared at her, watching her weeping. He kept quiet. He didn't look pleased with her comment. There was nothing but silence between them though the noisy passengers around were passing by continuously. He then pulled her wrist and said, "Sick or not you're coming with me."

"Hm? Wait, wait! Where to?" Mikan asked, unable to define his sudden reaction. His strong grip was firm on her; she had no choice but to follow him.

"We're getting married." He answered plainly, his gaze fixed on a certain point far away, leaving Mikan as shocked as ever.

***

Mikan settled herself in the economy class seat in the airplane. She doubted Natsume would be sitting beside her. After all, he's rich and she's not. But then her guess was wrong, because Natsume came straight down beside her and sit with her. Once again she felt butterflies in her stomach. She came to the airport in such a hurry that she didn't even pack a thing with her! She didn't have her luggage with her and she felt very insecure. Did she mention that it was actually her first time on an airplane?

Natsume seemed to notice her tenseness and his hand came right down to hers, as if it was giving her encouragement. But Mikan wasn't grateful of it. He was flirting with the stewardess just a minute ago before entering the plane. They were whispering something Mikan didn't manage to catch. And the stewardess was chuckling so loudly as if she wanted the whole crew to know that she was flirting with _someone_'s fiancée, and that _someone_ was no one to be messed with.

Surprisingly, Mikan was actually exasperated! _Woah, jealousy much_! But it was still infuriating, seeing Natsume flirting with somebody else every time he had the chance to. Had he forgotten that his soon-to-be wife was just right beside them? Or he wanted to show how meaningless Mikan was to him? Or may be to make her jealous? One thing for sure, it wasn't to please Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes and shook her hand away from his. She didn't need his comfort. She's a grown up and she could manage herself, couldn't she?

They were heading for Hawaii where they'll get married there. Mikan sighed. She was still puzzling on why was Natsume sitting in the economy class seat. He should be in the first class or even laying comfortably in his private jet, if he had one. Unless, he's planning something in his mind…

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to…" The captain of the plane announced.

Mikan tried to relax but her grip on the seat tightened as every second passed. She never experienced flying in an airplane and she wasn't ready for one, not when she was just informed to be in one just an hour ago! She wasn't even prepared.

That's what you call a surprise wedding… And it wasn't making Mikan very happy -surprised, but not too happy.

When they were in the sky, Mikan finally let her guard down. Overall, her first flying experience was a pleasant one up until now. The stewardess was very polite to her, though most of the time she caught her smiling and winking to Natsume. They were having a light meal when the crew finally announced, "We are now at approximate 10,000 feet's from the ground and the weather now in Hawaii is pleasant. We will be arriving at Hawaii in forty-five minutes."

What caused Mikan to turn pale was something she wasn't expecting to hear next, "We hope you enjoy the flight with us and we are looking forward to your next visit. **Oh, and Ms. Sakura Mikan, Mr. Hyuga asked if you will marry him and let him share your worries for the rest of your life. And he says he loves you.** Thank you for your attention once again, ladies and gentlemen." With that, the announcement died.

Mikan spilled out whatever she was chewing. Her eyes grew large and she turned to Natsume. She stood up and pointed him with her finger and yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?" It was rather an exclamation than a question to ask.

All the passengers turned to her and cheered. They knew instantly that she was that Ms. Sakura Mikan. How could they not notice? Her reaction totally gave her away! They were shouting "Marry him! Marry him!" in unison over and over again. Mikan began to feel dizzy, her head was spinning.

"Marry him, Ms. Sakura!" some random passenger shouted.

"Aw! This is so sweet! I wish someone would propose to me like that!"

"Marry him! Just say 'Yes, I do!'"

"What are you waiting for? Just say yes! For heaven's sake…"

The passengers around were all so… _**supportive**_! What _was Natsume up to now?_ Mikan pondered. He was proposing to her! That explained it all, he was whispering to the stewardess, asking her the favor to announce the stupid proposal! And that was why he chose to be in the economy class seat, so that most of the passengers on the plane could witness his grand proposal. It was all well planned! Mikan felt like a fool herself.

"You said you wanted a proper proposal. Now that you've got one, what do you say if we get married and let me stay by your side through your whole life?" Natsume smirked in satisfaction. The crowd cheered loudly once again. Mikan blushed so hardly and she bet he enjoyed watching her in the embarrassing situation every single moment. She could do nothing else but to agree under all the pressures and stares the crowd around them had been giving her.

Mikan turned her head around to have a view around her in anxiety. Every one was so excited and was expecting an answer from her. Seeing her speechless and unable to speak for herself, Natsume got up from his seat and knelt on the narrow way between the seats. He pulled out a ring and asked sincerely –at least he managed to act as if he was sincere-, "Will you marry me?"

Mikan didn't expect the ring! And the ring! **Where did he get that thing from?** Did he buy it from the diamond shop in the airport? Cause it looked like **real** diamond and it looked **really** **heavy** to put on! That thing probably worth more than Mikan's whole life salary! She then came to a simple conclusion to his childish act.

_He was acting_. It was all just an act to make her satisfied, to shut her mouth from complaining and marry him. Then an idea popped out. Mikan wouldn't miss the opportunity to play along his game and make him look stupid.

Natsume lifted his head and saw the devilish smile across her pretty face. He knew if he wasn't well-prepared, he would be the one embarrassing himself in front of the crowd.

"I thought I said that I will only marry you if you manage to get me a **12 karat diamond ring**, **10 apartments and 10 BMWs**, _**brand new**_." Mikan bluffed. "Oh and don't forget the **moons** and the **stars** –the ones in the bloody Solar System- you've been promising me. But I hadn't receive any so what makes you think I'll marry you right here, right now?" She added.

Natsume paused for a while. He didn't even move. He then answered her confidently, "Cause what you really want is me, nothing else." His gaze fixed, he looked directly into her eyes. _Dramatic much?!_

There were some 'aw's and 'oh my's coming out from the passengers but Mikan ignored them. How the sweet things he did and said to make this girl feel like she was his whole world. She was touched although she would never admit it. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, as if she was the luckiest woman in the world. If only this wasn't an act, if only this wasn't a mere dream.

Mikan didn't say anything for a while. She then lifted her hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay. You win, so I guess I have to-"

She didn't manage to finish the sentence when Natsume stood up and caught her left hand. He coolly slipped the ring into her ring finger and his knuckle brushed her cheek lightly while he murmured, "You're finally mine."

The crowd cheered as his words ended. It was like they were watching a romantic film and the happy ending finally came. Little did they know that it was all merely an act, a stupid act to comfort Mikan's weary heart. She felt stupid for bringing up the whole thing when all she had to do was to keep her mouth shut back at the airport. Then Natsume wouldn't have to plan the whole thing and snatch away her heart –correction- and **almost** snatch away her heart. For a second, she thought she'd already fell for him. Who wouldn't when a drop-dead-gorgeous young man just proposed to you and made you felt like you're everything to him.

But Mikan was a woman with brain, not mini skirts. She knew too well that he was only pretending. It was all fake. She didn't deserve anything like this. She gave up her happiness to marry him and she had to face the truth. She couldn't let herself fallen in love with Natsume because he would never love her back. There was nothing between them. Their relationship was more like friends with benefits, if you even call them friends. And don't forget that he threatened her in the first place. If he didn't, she would never agree to marry him. It was all about Youichi to him and Ruka's friendship to her wasn't it? _It was too cruel, the real world was. _

After the supposedly _romantic proposal_, the plane landed and everyone left for their next destinations. As for Mikan, she stood at the Hawaii airport with something heavy and shiny on her left ring finger. Natsume was beside her.

_Hawaii, here I come_. She gulped.

_End of Chapter_


	7. Rule 7

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 7: ****Guys Hate It When the Girl They Like Flirt with Their Friend.**

Mikan let out a sigh. She was exhausted after the eventful week. Her friends had come to Hawaii –for free- using Natsume's private jet**S. **Too bad she didn't have the time to shop for the Hawaii-straw-skirts with them. What are those skirts call again? Mikan found herself having a hard time figure that out. Oh yeah! Its _hula_ skirts.

**Everyone was invited! **And everyone meant from her best friend to the strangers on the street. Recognize or not, they were all guests, invited by Natsume to send their blessings to their marriage. Since the tickets were all free, who would think of missing the grand wedding? They even got the chance to tour around the beautiful beaches!

Mikan had been on the island for two weeks, preparing for her luxurious wedding. She was trying out the wedding dresses and most of the time, she was listening to the talk on their wedding arrangement and Old Granny's bla bla bla…

Just days ago, they received the news that Luna had given up the idea to take Youichi away and that she had moved to somewhere across the Mediterranean Ocean, somewhere she was hidden, which was a relief to Mikan. She knew she couldn't win against Natsume, so she ran off, or may be she's coming out with a whole new strategy! Wonder if escaping helps? No one knew the reason she went there.

Anyways, Youichi was successfully adopted by Natsume as his son. All they had to do was to sign the black and white –flew all the way to Hawaii and back to the court as Natsume couldn't wait any longer. When it's all done, SOLD! Youichi was 'sold' to Natsume, literally, that's how the world works nowadays, you just have to get used to it, no matter how ugly it might have sounded.

Poor Mikan, still getting used to find her way in the big mansion Natsume owned on the island. Sorry did I say mansion? That big building with ancient furniture in it was huge enough to be entitled a castle! Mikan saw the need of hiring a tour guide if she ever wanted to find her way to the main entrance. The mansion- I mean castle was like a big maze to her! Mikan managed to find her way to passage outside the drawing room when she heard a voice. The door was slightly open. But that's not exactly where she wanted to go anyway, so when she's about to leave…

"Since when are you engaged to someone? And marry a girl without informing me? What do you think it makes me feel? You didn't tell me that you'd…" A sweet voice cried.

Obviously, the girl was talking to Natsume. Mikan could hear him grunting to every word she said. That _womanizer_… She's probably one of the collections he owned on his conquests list.

"I would never approve of her-" The sweet voice stopped as Mikan walked into the drawing room.

Natsume just stared at Mikan while the girl glimpsed over her or a while, turned around and walked gracefully towards her. She must have gone though some professional ballet trainings for several years to have obtained that kind of grace and elegance. Even when she's walking, she looked like a swan.

"You must be Mikan." She greeted with a smile, a gentle one.

"Yes, yes I am. And you're?" Mikan asked softly and politely, dazed by the beautiful smile.

But then, she might have picked the wrong words to say because the girl's gentle smile suddenly turned into a grin, "Okay, let's cut it." The young lady answered a bit rudely. "Apparently, I don't like you so I'm not going to say something like 'Nice to meet you' and all…" She added.

Mikan was shocked by her unexpected rudeness. Somehow those insolence genes in her seemed familiar. If she hadn't remembered wrong, it was also belonged to _someone _else in the room…

"Aoi, stop it." Natsume ordered the young lady, looking annoyed. Oh yeah, he's that _someone_.

"I was only away for a few months and see what you've done! You've got yourself into an engagement! And that girl's probably pregnant, isn't she? Or you wouldn't have to be desperate enough to commit yourself into a marriage!" Aoi pressed. She couldn't accept the fact that her brother was going to marry her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Mikan was accused of being pregnant! She felt blood rushing to the surface of her cheeks. But she remained silence, shocked by the statement.

Aoi turned to Mikan. She was glaring at her with her fury –but pretty- eyes. "Look, Mikan- (She paused a while trying to figure the right word to fit) nee, I would like you to know that that brainless guy over there (She pointed to Natsume) is my brother and his responsibility is mine too. I apologize if he had done something impropriate to you but you have to know, he's too young for marriage. Mother told us not to involve in any marriage before reaching our thirties."

It was quite clear that she was his sister and their relationship was fairly… amusing. Mikan just stared in disbelief and tried to absorb every words coming out from that small mouth of hers. For a tiny figure and a small mouth, she really had a lot to say.

So aside from Old Granny and Youichi, he still had a noisy sister. Now that's something you wouldn't hear of every day. Three cold-blooded Martians and now one more member to form a family, _how interesting_…

"You're making the whole thing up, Aoi." Natsume simply replied.

Aoi turned to Natsume, hands on her hips, "Just to keep that girl away from you! Someone has to keep their –those desperate women's- paws away from you when you can't resist the temptations!"

Oh don't get it wrong. Aoi loved her brother. She loved him so much that she began to react so over protectively to her brother whenever some hungry young women decided to come close to him. Natsume had always been a great brother to her and may be the thought of Mikan snatching her brother away from her had caused her to react so unlike her usual self. She was a sweet and kind girl last time Natsume recalled. But that sweet loving girl had almost turned into a green-eye monster. Oh, and may I clear up that her love for her brother is just plainly brotherly and sisterly love, not the _forbidden _kind of love. Aoi was far too smart to waste her precious time on that but she had to admit, she'd never met anyone as attractive as her brother, aside from…

"Ruka!" Aoi greeted as Ruka came into the room. She was obviously pleased to see him and she flung her arms to give him a warm welcome hug. She hugged him and clung to his side like a koala with Ruka acting pretty natural. It seemed that they'd known each other for quite a while.

"Oh hi, Aoi." Ruka greeted. Then he nodded and smiled to Mikan and Natsume. "I am just looking for my room. This mansion is big. Oh, and thank for letting me to stay here and attend your wedding, Natsume. Now where's the guest room again?" He added.

Mikan stood there, looking at him in admiration. It'd been days since she last saw him, which made Natsume frowned when he saw her reaction. He walked towards Mikan and slipped a possessive hand over her shoulder and asked, "No problem. Where's your fiancée?"

Was it just _plain curiosity_ or he was trying to remind Mikan that Ruka's already engaged, _**so quit flirting with him.**_

_Rule 7: __Guys Hate It When the Girl They Like Flirt with Their Friend._

"Oh, Hotaru will be joining us tomorrow. She's busy with something." Ruka simply replied.

Aoi stunned at the answer and looked up and asked with her eyes widened, "**You have a fiancée?**"

"Yes, yes I do. As the matter of fact, I'll introduce her to you tomorrow." Ruka answered with a smile. He made no attempts to move away from Aoi.

Aoi released her grip and took some steps backwards. "Why are you two doing this? Marrying someone without informing me?" She asked. Somehow Mikan could sense that she's being hurt. But she didn't cry.

"Because you're traveling around the world and we couldn't contact you." Ruka answered plainly.

"You could've phoned me!" she cried.

"Aoi, don't be pushy. You know how hard it is to contact you. You have hundreds of hand phones with –hell I know- different numbers and you kept changing them. We didn't know which one to call." Natsume commented.

Mikan sweat dropped when he mentioned "hundreds of hand phones". _**Rich people and their troublesome habits**__,_ don't they know that that thing is dangerous to health? One is more than enough, why get hundreds of them to make your life misery?

"Now take Ruka to the guest room and go back to your own." Natsume ordered Aoi coldly.

"Fine!" Aoi replied. "Come Ruka, let's just ignore big brother. He's a jerk!" With that, she took Ruka's arm and leaded him to the guest room.

Mikan felt nervous all in a sudden after Aoi and Ruka left, so she blurted out, "I think I better go too."

When she was about to step out of the room, Natsume grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the pave way.

"What- Where are we going?" Mikan managed to choke out.

Natsume just reply her plainly, "Dinner, where else?" Something was irritating him, it wasn't hard to tell. His pace was rushing and he exited the mansion with Mikan at behind. _Now there's the exit._ Mikan was wondering if she'll ever get out of the castle.

***

On the whole, the dinner was a pleasant one. Natsume stayed quiet. He didn't even attempt to tease her. Something was indeed bothering him. Mikan suspected that it had something to do with Aoi appearing on the island after their butler informed her about the marriage his brother's going to have lately.

When they were on their route back to the mansion in Natsume's Ferrari, Mikan felt her body shivering. It was so cold and the atmosphere is so silent. She didn't like it one bit so she kept looking outside the window. She didn't want to face Natsume –who was driving- and didn't bother to break the awkwardness and ask him what's wrong. But that was before he stopped the car suddenly, making Mikan bumped in front unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, as she sat up and arranged herself.

She then looked around and noticed that they'd arrived at the mansion already. Mikan looked into the mirror and saw herself in such miserable state. Her hair was untidy and her make ups had faded away. So she instinctively reapplied her lipstick, unaware of Natsume staring at her.

"Stop putting that thing on." He ordered.

"What? The lipstick? Oh, Natsume, it's a girl's thing. You don't really-" Mikan stated plainly, still applying the lipstick on her lips and looking at the mirror.

Natsume interrupted her darkly, "**I say wipe it off already**." while he handed her a handkerchief.

Mikan frowned, "I don't see the point of rubbing it off when I've just finish applying it five seconds ago." She protested, challenging him while placing the lipstick down.

"We're home now. To whom do you think you're going to show that red tempting lips to? Ruka I guess?" Natsume pressed, pretty much annoyed.

Mikan felt pink blush over her cheeks. _So that's why he was so annoyed the whole evening._

"Nope." She denied. "Can't you just accept the fact that I look miserable with my make ups all faded away and I wouldn't want to look like I'm so worn out?" Mikan said hotly while turning her head to face Natsume and glared at him.

"We're going to marry on this Saturday. Reapplying that lipstick would've ruined all the evidence." Natsume stated.

"Ruin what evidence?" Mikan puzzled, she didn't get what his point was.

"That we've been making out in the car." Natsume replied, sending Mikan's face reddened.

"Well, we're not making out in the car. How old do you think we are? Eighteen?" Mikan shot, thinking that it was a childish act to carry out.

"Look, pretending or not, we're going to get married and I won't let **anyone** suspects that we're marrying just for Youichi's sake –it's like I'm cheating you. It's still early; Aoi and Ruka are most probably still awake in the mansion. I want them to know the moment they set their eyes on us that the only thing we are thinking in our mind is each other and that we've never stop thinking about each other and how wonderful our lovemaking's are. So will you just get the damn thing done so we can-" Natsume said harshly. He hadn't spoken much this evening and looks like he's letting his thoughts out all in one breathe. He didn't even care how sensitive his words were to Mikan.

"So you're going to lie about us making love in the car to assure that no one suspects that you cheated –threatened- me into marrying you, just to protect your hopeless reputation." Mikan stated cynically.

The atmosphere had turned stiff and Mikan could felt the tension between them. Natsume's gaze was on hers and he was looking at her so intensely, _so hungrily_. She felt her lips gone dried even though the lipstick was sheltering that fact.

Natsume abruptly threw her a smirk and taunted, "As the matter of fact, I won't be lying to them because we **are** making one right now. Plus, it'll save my handkerchief."

With that, his lips came down slamming on hers, so forcefully and possessively. He was caressing her hair, trapping her and she had no choice but to let him do so. She was in a helpless situation as she found struggling against the hard wall of his muscled chest useless. Deep inside her, she knew how much she's looking forward to this, and the thought scared her. She wanted to give in and to absorb every kisses he offered as much as she wanted to resist those lovely but sinful kisses, to stand for her pride.

There was a struggle within her but then it disappeared. She found her hands involuntarily reaching up to his nape, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Who knew that she had the devil in her all along, she was begging eagerly for Natsume's kisses. She responded fiercely to his demands, shutting her eyes, enjoying the moment when their tongues met. She even bit his lips and taunted him, sending his heart beating faster every second passed as well as hers. Who cares about the make ups? It was probably ruined since they've started the kiss -his warm lips on hers.

They stayed like this for -God knows- how long, with Natsume caressing her back and Mikan pulling him towards her while responding eagerly to his kisses, it was _so fascinating_. She even lowered her seat so that Natsume body's now on hers. They'd forgotten every single thing that had been bothering them, as if they were in fairyland.

Natsume was the one who broke the kiss. He looked at her tensely and then his gaze turned to look at the place where Mikan's hands were on… Mikan followed his gaze and found that her hands had reached out for Natsume's bare solid chest! Mikan panicked. She was so busy enjoying the kisses that she could hardly recall when and how her hands got there. She blushed shyly. She knew she must've been the one who pulled down his tie and unbuttoned his shirt unconsciously to seek for the connection between their bare skins; she just didn't know when her hands slipped their way there and how they went there. And she was _that desperate_ for his touch! The thought hit her and Mikan found it hard to look into Natsume's eyes.

"You know, I can lay you down on the back seats and make you forget that Ruka ever existed!" He taunted her meanly.

Then, he continued kissing her the way she pleased. When they finally regained consciousness, he stopped and lifted his body from hers. Mikan felt all dizzy and her world was turning upside down.

Natsume took off his tie and fastened the buttons on his shirt –leaving the first one unbuttoned. He kept his tie and left his hair untidy to give the impression to others that he'd just make out with someone.

Mikan on the other hand, was in a mess. Her hair was even untidier than it was before and the make ups… _ohh… Don't get me started with them_… _Cause they looked_ _hideous_… Too bad Mikan was too drunk to notice it.

***

They walked into the mansion. As expected, Ruka and Aoi were in the living room -_one of the living rooms…_They were watching TV**s, **Ruka on the National Geography channel and Aoi on the Disney Channel. _Yeah, they had two televisions in one living room…_ _**Rich people and their wasteful habits…**_

"Oh, hi, Mikan and Natsume. I see you two had a wonderful evening." Ruka greeted.

"Nii-chan where've you been- **What the heck did you two-**" Aoi's greeting wasn't so welcoming when she turned her head from the television to Natsume and Mikan, well aware of the state they're in.

"Oh, hi. Good night." Mikan responded with a forced smile and headed hurriedly towards her room, which was also Natsume's room since they're going to get married soon. Of course, they're sleeping in separate beds. _Sorry, did I say 'bed'? What I meant was,_ Mikan was sleeping on the floor as there was only **one **double bed. Mikan should've seen this coming, but she didn't. And that Hyuga Natsume was just _too gentleman_ to let her sleep on the floor, with a blanket with her only!

Mikan felt so embarrassed when Aoi looked at her with awe. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost again in the mansion.

Natsume watched her left as he walked to Ruka, he tapped on his shouder while saying, "Come to my room later, I have something to discuss with you."

Natsume looked like he had something to clear up indeed… He had always been thinking that Ruka was having affairs with Mikan. He knew that they both loved each other but he was determined to break them out. Ruka was engaged to Hotaru, there was no way things could work out between them, wasn't it? He was not sure of it anymore when he saw those admiration looks Mikan was giving to Ruka this afternoon. She never looked at him this way and he felt blood rushing to the surface of his skin. _May be if they loved each other, they might even end up together._ Natsume grunted at the thought as he headed to the washroom. Separating Mikan and Ruka was one of his intentions to the marry Mikan, aside from getting Youichi safe. But he wasn't sure if that's the reason why he'd been so emotionally involved in the marriage.

_End of Chapter_


	8. Rule 8

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 8: When You Touch A Guy's Heart, There's No Turning Back.  
**

"So… You're saying that you and your friends live on this kind of '**Guys' Likes and Guys' Don't Rules**' ever since…" Aoi blurted out, staring at Mikan, she was slightly amused.

"It's not like that… Sumire started with it… and we just… listen." Mikan explained.

"So, are there anymore of these '_rules_'?"

"Well… If you're interested… There are some which I can remember… here I'll try to recall them…"

Mikan -in her wedding dress- was sitting in a café along one of the busy streets in Tokyo with Aoi…

What was she doing there when she was supposed to attend her own wedding on this beautiful Saturday morning?! Yup… her wedding is today… But she's at Tokyo, not Hawaii…

"There is this _Rule __20, __Guys want to tell you many things but they can't. Because if they do, you'll slap them._" Mikan stated.

"Quite true… I always knew that there are such fantasies in guys' minds… Go on." Aoi pressed.

"_Rule 21, Giving a guy a hanging message like 'You know what?!..uh...never mind!' would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you are thinking. _**22, Like Eve, girls are guys weaknesses**. And _23, a guy would waste his time over video games and basketball, the way a girl would do over her romance novels and make-ups._ **24. Guys love girls who can cook or bake-"**

"Wait! These aren't exactly true, are they? I mean… I can't cook…" Aoi interrupted.

_Sure she can't… She's the Hyuga's mistress! Who needs cooking skills when you can hire a cook twenty-four seven… __**Rich people and their hopeless lives…**_

"Well… I don't really know if they're reliable…" Mikan paused a while before she continued, "Oh, and there is this _rule 25, Guys like girls who are like their moms. _No kidding_!"_

"I doubt that!" Aoi choked out. Mikan caught her spitting the fruit juice she was drinking.

"…I'd better start checking on Ruka's mom…" Aoi murmured to herself and caught Mikan staring at her in disbelief. "Sorry, please, go on!" She forced an awkward smile.

And the list went on…

"**26. A guy's friend knows everything about him. Use this to your advantage."**

_Well I don't think that's true… Big brother tells me nothing about Ruka…Nor did he tell that Hotaru girl… So it's 0-0, 0 points for me and 0 points for Hotaru._

"**27. Girls who bathe in their eau de perfumes do more repelling than attracting guys."**

…_grrr… One point for Hotaru, so that's 0-1. I'm so going to throw away all those Channel No. 5. _

"**28. Guys are more talkative than girls are especially when the topic is about girls."**

_That won't apply for Ruka, would it? Well, he seems happy when he's talking about that stupid fiancée's of his! (Hotaru won't like it, No one calls her stupid!) 0-2…_

"**29. Guys don't comprehend the statement 'Get lost' too well."**

_Just like big brother…_

"**30. Guys find it so objectionable when a girl swears."**

_What?! I don't swear, and I doubt Hotaru would! So it's 1-3._

"**31. When a guy looks at you, either he's amazed of you or he's criticizing you."**

_People stare at me because they're amazed, never they're criticizing! Ruka often stares at me with those tender ocean blue eyes! But Hotaru's receiving them just as much as I do! 2-4!_

"**32. When a guy loves you, bring out the best in him."**

_I can bring out the best in Ruka better than that Hotaru girl can! You bet I can! 3-4._

"**33. Guys like femininity not feebleness."**

_I am more feminine than that Hotaru'd ever be! 4-4._

"**34. Guys learn from experience not from the romance books that girls read and take as their basis of experience…"**

_It's a tie! 4 points for me and 4 for Hotaru! I might still have the chance! _

_**But she's his fiancée and that gives her an additional of 100 points…**_

_4-104…4 points for Aoi and 104 for Hotaru…Urghh!!_

_Aoi, you're dead fish…_

"Well… As far as I'm concern, I'll just take those _rules_ as reference the next time I see Ruka…" Aoi stated, "The show's about to start, let's go!" With that, Aoi pulled Mikan out of the café.

_This day couldn't be worse…_ Mikan just hoped that everything's not going too bad back at Hawaii… _And please, don't let Natsume be… too furious…_ cause she knew that he would be after he found out that the bride ran away on his grand wedding day….

_Flashback_

After the dinner night. Natsume told Ruka that he had something to clear up and asked him to go to his room afterwards. He then went straightly to his room. Mikan was already in her pj's and she was sitting on the blanket which was laid neatly on the cold floor.

"What are you doing?" Natsume growled in infuriation. He was in bad mood again… as usual.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed-" Mikan lifted her head to meet his gaze when she was dragged right onto the master bed.

She's now on the same bed with Natsume… _Oh no…_

"You're not sleeping on the floor tonight." He stated plainly.

"What's wrong with you tonight? First the _stupid make-out-in-the-car incident,_ now this?" That was the best she could counter. Mikan was nervous, _really nervous_. She couldn't think straight anymore, her heart was thudding fast and instinctively, she knew Natsume had sensed her tension.

Natsume just stared at her blankly. He didn't mutter a word.

"Well, if you have nothing to say anymore, please get off the bed and leave me alone. I'll thank you for being a gentleman once in a while." Mikan said while adjusting the soft bed underneath her.

"I do have something to clear up." He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Mikan was being rude and impatient.

"Nothing much, just this."

Natsume lowered his head to catch her lips. Her swollen lips were barely recovered to their usual state and he was nibbling them with passion and harsh again. It was not a long kiss and it was not romantic at all… He then buried his head in her shoulder, sending Mikan as tense as ever; she managed to choke out in her high-pitched voice, "What are you-"

She then saw Ruka in the doorway. Her eyes widened and she murmured involuntarily, "Ruka…"

Natsume paused when he heard her. He pulled apart and looked into her eyes so intensely, "Look at me… Who am I?" he asked her.

Mikan didn't catch him. She was in confusion. By the time what he was assuming hit her, Ruka had already left. It was either Ruka didn't want to interrupt the "make out session" or he had already got what Natsume meant by "clearing things up". Natsume was trying to tell him to stay away from Mikan.

"No, not Ruka! _Damn you_! It's Natsume!" Natsume went, unable to control himself.

_Rule 8, when you touch a guy's heart, there's no turning back._

He left Mikan -who was shocked- and walked out of the room. Why was he showing that kind of expression? As if he was heart-broken? Mikan couldn't define him. She went to bed straightly, not wanting to think anymore after the tiring day. She was really, really weary…

***

Hotaru came the next day. She brought Mikan's wedding dress! So that's why she was so busy! She's designing the dress! Mikan felt both lucky and touched. She hugged her and they went shopping around the island, trying to forget all that'd happened.

Ruka acted as if nothing had happened the next day, which troubled her. He even introduced Hotaru to Aoi, which wasn't a pleasant experience. Obviously, Aoi didn't like her as much as she liked Mikan at the first sight.

Mikan didn't face Natsume all day long. She felt relieved that she hadn't. She couldn't face him after the night. It was so embarrassing considering the fact that they're marrying for Youichi's sake. It was so confusing. She knew he felt something for her. But she just couldn't be sure if it's love or lust or something else… _It was all so confusing indeed_. She wanted to escape, escape from him. But she couldn't, she mustn't, until…

***

This is it… It's Saturday… _It's your wedding day, isn't it?_

Mikan was already in her wedding gown. She was sitting in the middle of the room. Her make-ups were perfectly done and so as her dress. She was left alone since all the people around were busy with all sorts of preparation stuffs on her wedding day, except for her… She sighed at the thought when…

"Mikan-nee" Aoi greeted as she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mikan replied.

"Can you please do me a favor?" Aoi pleaded.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Okay." Aoi sang happily as she pulled Mikan out of the room.

"Wait- Where are we going?" Mikan asked, lifting her gown with her free hand. She followed Aoi hurriedly down the staircases.

"You'll see" Aoi simply repled.

She dragged her to her car and asked to driver to bring them to the airport.

"We can't go to the airport! We are requested to be at the wedding in half an hour!" Mikan pressed upon the comment.

Aoi just ignored her.

When they're at the airport, Aoi took out something from her bag and explained to her, Here's you passport. You're coming with me. We are going to-"

"Wait! I don't get it. We're leaving here?" Mikan blurted out, realizing that Aoi was not wearing the best-maid gown they prepared for her.

"You are coming with me to heal my broken heart!" Aoi winked at her as she announced.

Later on, Mikan followed her into the private jet and they flew all the way back to Tokyo. As if she had any other choice, she's at the airport in her wedding dress! And Aoi was keeping her from going back to the mansion. Oh, and thank goodness they're not sharing the plane with other people, or Mikan might die out of embarrassment.

Aoi told Mikan that she was heart-broken since Ruka already got himself a fiancée. So she's planning on kidnapping her brother's bride on the wedding day as revenge for not informing her on Ruka's engagement, and so as to heal her broken heart anyway. _Weird…_

Mikan sighed in defeat, she asked, "So where are we going?"

"Sakuracon International Cosplay Expo in Tokyo" Aoi answered with a playful grin. _Surely she was up to no good… _And Mikan knew it… She just knew.

_End of Flashback_

"Since you're already wearing a wedding gown, you'll not need another outfit… As for me…" Aoi stated. They're joining the biggest cosplay expo for the year.

Mikan felt both amused and awed_. The Hyuga's mistress is an otaku… Haha…_ Well since Mikan's already back in Tokyo, there's no reason for her not to enjoy herself. Who cares if Natsume was searching the whole Hawaii Island for her? Who cares if Hotaru and the rest of her friends were looking for her? It's not like she can do anything else.

The wedding had probably ended according to the schedule. Everyone would be worrying sick, even for Old Granny and Youichi… But she couldn't do anything to help it… She prayed for an escape and now that she'd got one… _You know what, they're always saying that we should be careful of what we are wishing for… And look at her now._

"Hey, The cosplay skit is about to start!" Aoi informed her.

They sat down and watched the performance. The contestants were trying their best to bring out the laughter in the audience. They were either making a fool of themselves or acting hilariously. Mikan and Aoi enjoyed themselves pretty much.

***

"And for our next contestant, let's put our hands together for Group 17, 'Gakuen Alice in Tokyo'!" The master of ceremony announced. He successfully caught Mikan's and Aoi's attention.

"Mikan-nee, why are they cosplaying us?" Aoi asked while she nudged Mikan with her elbow. She pointed to the cosplayers on the stage.

"I have no idea…" Mikan was in amusement as well.

Like other contestants, the GA group also presented a comedy of life in GA. Of course, the performance was hilarious but it sure won the hearts of the audience.

"I always thought that big brother looks awful!" Aoi stated cynically.

"That's because it's not him making a fool out of himself up there. I'm sure Natsume'll get furious if he sees this!" Mikan laughed.

"We're so popular that people thought we're the _characters in a manga called_ _Gakuen Alice! As if the manga even exists!_" Aoi exclaimed. She turned to Mikan in astonishment.

Mikan just laughed.

***

"I want to be part of the expo too!" Aoi let out.

"Well first you'll have to get yourself a costume." Mikan pointed.

Aoi looked at her and grinned. She pulled out her oh-so-shinny Citybank Master Card. They entered the shops and started looking for the right costume.

"You'll be Yuna form Final Fantasy X in her wedding dress form. (Google for Final Fantasy X if you want to know more)" Aoi stated and she pinned the front part of the dress so that it looked just like the character.

"And I'll be Rikku (Another character from Final Fantasy X)! I always adore her!" Aoi said as she slipped into Rikku's costume and the blonde wig.

"Done! And we're ready for some action!" Aoi exclaimed as she came out from the fitting booth.

"I'm taking the outfit." She smiled to the salesperson and handed him her credit card coolly.

***

They went around the expo, watching the performance, people taking photographs, manga sales, competitions and all. "Do you think Natsume will be worrying sick? I mean disappearing on the wedding day isn't going to please him…" Mikan asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You can have your wedding any day." Aoi simply replied.

She was in her happy mood for a moment, as if she had completely forgotten her broken heart, when she suddenly turned pale upon seeing someone.

Mikan turned to the direction she was looking at but the crowd made it impossible to seek for the person who made Aoi turned pale.

"He's here" Aoi murmured, as she crossed her hands in front in defense. She looked scared. "He can't recognize us in our state, can he?" She added as she looked down.

"Who is it? Who are you looking at?" Mikan asked, full aware of her state.

Clearly it was _someone_ who frightened Aoi. If only Mikan knew that that _someone_ was looking at her furiously as well, _so dangerously and ominously… _

_End of Chapter_


	9. Rule 9

Hi, everyone! This is the ninth chapter of Rules for Being Unattached! XD And going tenth XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Keep those reviews coming! I'm aiming for a hundred reviews XD I hope that's not too much to ask for! _ Ty and Love ya'!

**Rule 9: Guys Love You More Than You Love Them… If They Are **_**Serious**_** in Your Relationships**

_Lately…_

"_He's here" Aoi murmured, as she crossed her hands in front in defense. She looked scared. "He can't recognize us in our state, can he?" She added as she looked down. _

"_Who is it? Who are you looking at?" Mikan asked, full aware of her state._

_Clearly it was someone who frightened Aoi. If only Mikan knew that that someone was looking at her furiously as well, so dangerously and ominously… _

"Tsubasa Andou!" Aoi exclaimed.

Mikan paused a while before she asked, "Who… is he?" She was staring at the tall figure nearby with the corner of her eyes.

Clearly they're hiding from this mysterious Tsubasa Andou… Was he some kind of thread to Aoi? And what kind of relationship they share?

"Hyuga's finest bodyguard… I should've thought that big brother would come and find us… I just didn't expect it to be this soon… I'm sorry, Mikan-nee. I think we've better go back and apologize-" Aoi stated as she turned to look at the commercial TV nearby.

"… _We've been reported that Sakura Mikan –the soon-to-be Hyuga's next mitress- is missing earlier this morning. It seems that the Hyuga's bride has run away from her own wedding with the Hyuga's heir –Hyuga Natsume- which takes place in Hawai scheduled this morning. While everyone was busy talking about the biggest wedding of the year, who would ever expect a missing bride from the grand wedding? Tell us more about the situation there Mr. Stefonne"_

"_Yes, this is Stefonne Wilson here at Hawaii and we're now at the church where grand wedding takes place. It seems like the bride, Ms. Sakura Mikan has been missing since approximately 6.00a.m. in the morning. Our witness here, Ms. Shoda Sumire said that she saw our bride heading towards the airport this morning. Could it be that the bride had run away from her own wedding and follow some other man to persuade her own romance? Surely things would turn out ugly for the Hyuga's if she's not return in 24 hours. Here comes Mr. Hyuga making his way out of the church. Well I can only say that he's not looking very happy on his wedding day. Back to you Ms. Margaret Jones." _

Mikan stared in disbelief. She'd disappointed everyone. Mikan felt guilt all of the sudden for causing chaos and embarrassment to the Hyuga's, her friends and even herself. How could she not consider the consequences for her childish act, running away from the wedding? She couldn't blame Aoi, it's her own will to escape from the wedding… _She was scared and unprepared…Is this what you call marriage phobia? Haha… She couldn't tell…_

"Caught you, Young Mistress!" The dark hair man gripped on Aoi's arm, both Aoi and Mikan were shocked.

"Let me go! Tsubasa." Aoi demanded firmly, her stares were strong on him.

"Your family is worrying sick for you two! Don't you think you've pulled the joke too far this time?" He asked, looking serious but sincere.

Mikan could tell he's a very responsible man every though she'd just met him. He's dedicated his life to the Hyuga's and he's the duty to make sure Aoi's safety.

"I'll never go back! Neither will Mikan-nee! You can't make us!" Aoi made faces to him stubbornly.

"Then I'll just have to do this the hard way" was his only reply before he carried Aoi –on his shoulder- all the way to the limousine… Mikan had no choice but to follow them. She wouldn't want to be in Aoi's place, surely she wouldn't. That man's strength was frightening…

***

_What should I do? I can't face him after this…_ Mikan was standing nervously at the door, pondering if she should ring the doorbell or not. Aoi was sent back to face Old Granny and her murderous verdicts but as for Mikan, Old Granny left her to Natsume to see if he should just forgive her or simply break her limps the next time they enter the church… _As if they'll be having another wedding…_ Running away was a big mistake. Especially when you're running away for a cosplay expo_… It's stupid, actually_… Considering the fact that you couldn't find any other better excuses!

The door opened and revealed the furious young man to Mikan. _Cross my heart…_

"Come in" he commanded.

Mikan made her way to the sofa unsteadily. Surely she'd already expected to see him in his bad mood.

"You can start talking any time." He told her coldly. He wasn't even looking at her. He made his way to the arm chair and sat with his back to her. There was no trace of enthusiasm in his voice. She really hurt him, and it's _real bad_…

"Natsume…" Mikan felt the urge to pull him, to apologize to him and tell him the truth, that she's scared and afraid. She felt so emotional yet she's just sitting there, motionless.

"I just want a reason." Natsume turned to her and stood up. His eyes filled with rage and anger. "You think you can just walk out of me like that, like I'm some kind of fool! Well, Ms. Sakura," -Mikan didn't like the way he mentioned her name-, "I'll have you know that the Hyuga's is no one to be messed with!"

Mikan felt her heart dropped. She never saw him so furious before, she couldn't help but shivered. He's fierce and she knew why. She felt lost of words. _Aoi dragged me to the airport and we left without a word to join some stupid cosplay expo!_ She couldn't tell him so; she couldn't blame Aoi for her own mistake! She wanted an escape herself! And deeply, she felt frightened. Mikan detested herself! _Just like you readers hate her now…_

"I'm giving you one last chance, Sakura Mikan." He added determinedly, "You'll accept me, it's now or never. I'm warning you,** I'm not going to propose to you **_**ever again**_** if you say no this time!" **Those words slipped out of Natsume's mouth.

Mikan thought she heard wrong. After all the mistakes she'd conducted, he still wanted her back? She felt confused and was unable to answer him. Her eyes just stared at him dumbfounded. She couldn't answer him. Anyone who stepped in her shoes would have the same response as her. The last thing she's expecting was a marriage proposal! Her brain wasn't working anymore and the nerves hadn't sent any response to her to make her talk.

**Talk. You. just. have. to. say. yes. and. hug. him. OH, For goodness sake!**

Mikan couldn't pull herself together.

Natsume gave her an unfriendly smirk, "Well. I know your answer already. Since Youichi's safe already, I wouldn't need you anymore, would I?" _**Ouch**__!_ He continued, "You can leave now and we can pretend like we never met each other, Ms. Sakura." Natsume turned away from her and looked at the documents on the table.

Hurt, Mikan let out, "I'm sorry, Natsume. If you'd just give me some time-" _It's no use_. Natsume's ignoring her. She had to leave and that's the only choice she had to prevent herself from weeping in front of Natsume.

She rushed out of the apartment and regretted some more. _Weakling…_ She mentally cursed herself for messing things up again while she cling to the solid wall beside, trying to support herself, keeping her from falling…

Cause she felt fragile, as if she's going to break into pieces anytime.

***

"Baka! You're making everyone suffer, including yourself." Hotaru said plainly.

"I know! But I can't reverse anything that had happened… I can't put everything back in place right where it used to be!" Mikan cried.

"Kidnap Hyuga if you have to." Hotaru suggested mockingly.

"Hotaru!!"

"Tell me what you're feeling right now." Hotaru pressed.

Mikan blinked, thinking what Hotaru was up to before she said, "Really bad…"

"Go on."

"I feel awful! I feel like I'm the worst person in the world! I didn't think that he would be this hurt and… He didn't even like me… Or is he- Oh, I'm so confused, Hotaru… I'd-"

Hotaru's eyes softened, _"Does it ever occur to you that Hyuga's in love with you?"_

Mikan caught her breath before she let out, "Never! He- he…" _Natsume, in love with her?_ He treated her so badly! He's so mean, arrogant and… possessive… _Rule 35, Guys can be really possessive if they're in love, "_Well, he did act strangely recently… being jerk and all…"

"_And does it occur to you that may be you're in love as well?"_

Hotaru's remark hit her.

Mikan didn't deny straightly, "I- I don't know…" The truth was, she couldn't accept the fact even though she knew it was the reason why she's not herself recently.

"You know what, I was also this confused when my parents announced my engagement with Nogi." Hotaru said calmly. "I repelled and fought with them."

"You didn't want the engagement?" Mikan rise curiously.

"It was pure business for our parents. I was against it because I felt being used." Hotaru clarified.

"But Ruka's in love with you!" Mikan stated

"I know. But I'm clear enough to know that I'm not. Plus, he's not my type." Hotaru replied plainly.

"So what're you going to do about it?" Mikan asked.

"Divorce. What else?" Hotaru said as if it was the most natural thing to do. _Poor Ruka…_

"Listen, Mikan. What I'm trying to tell you is that you and Hyuga, you both love each other and its time you two solve whatever there is between you two and stop making us worry." Hotaru added.

"He'll never want to see me again" Mikan looked down. She'd lost her confidence.

"That's what he said and I bet it's against his mind. People say this every time when they're angry. _Old-fashioned movie line…_ He just couldn't come out with something more original." Hotaru said, slightly annoyed.

Mikan chuckled. Hotaru was being nice to her and she appreciated the fact. It didn't take her long to make up her mind. She knew what she wanted and thanks to Hotaru, she felt enlightened. Obviously, she'd to bring Natsume back, even if it meant kidnapping the Hyuga's heir himself…

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan smiled and hugged her best friend. She's always there when she needed her, well most of the time…

_The last time she's abducted by Natsume, Hotaru wasn't there to save her… _**But anyway,**

_**I'm so going to make him take back his words of not marrying me!**_

_End of Chapter_

I know this chapter is kinda short comparing to other chapters… Forgive me XD But this chapter is very important! It's the twist where Mikan's going to chase over Natsume in her _hilarious (?) ways… _Well haha… I hope you like it anyway XD Review to tell me if it's good or bad and what you're expecting. Thanks!


	10. Rule 10

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Rule 10: If a Guy Tells You to Leave Him Alone, Don't Do So, Stay with Him. **

_I've always wished for a pointy nose._

_I've always wished for a new Nokia hand phone._

_I've always wished to go to Koda Kumi's concert._

_I've always wished to tell my mum and jii-chan that I love them so much._

_I've always wished for a lovely and romantic wedding._

But what I really wish now is for Natsume to forgive me and we can start all over again…

May be not all over again, I wish to return to the last time he proposed to me. I would've said 'yes' immediately and hug him. Then, it'll save all the trouble I'm going through to bring him back.

_But it's a selfish thing to wish for… because I've already hurt him…_

***

The last time Mikan saw Natsume, he was with Luna. Luna has come back for him. She's either planning on revenge or trying to steal Natsume's heart once again.

However, it didn't have anything to do with Mikan anymore. Their wedding was off.

No! It** did** have something to do with Mikan. She's going to make Natsume change his mind, to bring him back into her arms! And Luna's presence was a big thread to her!

But she's not going to lose Natsume to some lunatic Luna girl… She's so not the kind to back down from any fight. The only way Luna's going to have her happily ever after with Natsume is over Mikan's dead body, or Mikan'll never let go of him, never.

Mikan had made her moves to bring Natsume back. But it seemed that Natsume's being serious about not wanting to be involved with her ever again. He ignored her for most of the time.

Mikan went to his company and tried to 'seduce' him.

_But Natsume took her seduction as madness._

She dressed as a mascot doll when Natsume took Youichi to a fun fair.

_Natsume accused her as a stalker in return._

But she wasn't about to give up yet… She still has one more card to play.

_Old Granny's help._

***

"Please!! Granny!! I'm begging you!" Mikan pleaded.

"No!! I'll not help you after what you've done!!" Old Granny stood firm with her hands on her hips, "Not after what you've done to my grandson, even though my grand daughter was the one to blame for!"

Mikan shrugged upon hearing Old Granny, "I'm sorry. I know I'm being irresponsible and it's my fault, but I'm trying to make everything turn out better for everyone! If you could just forgive me…"

"Everyone**? Everyone or yourself**! Ms… (She struggled at the name once again, she's forgotten Mikan's name already!) Whatever you are! You've hurt Natsume and I'm not going to help you! That's final!" With that, Old Granny shut the door with a loud 'bang!'

Mikan was left outside. It was winter already, cold and shivering, she muttered, "Please…" outside the door, then she decided to let out her feeling. If Old Granny's still not helping her after her confessions, she'll leave and find some other ways.

"I was afraid the day I was getting married… I didn't know what to do. Frankly I've wanted an escape, cause I don't know what I'm doing was right or wrong. Aoi was at the door that time and she pulled me out of Hawaii–out of the wedding-… I didn't think of all the trouble I've caused and I'm really sorry. I want to turn everything back when I realized…" She hesitated a while.

Old Granny from behind the door dropped her guard and opened the door once more, "Realized?" She asked, wanting to hear the whole story.

"When… I found out that I'm in love with Natsume, so much that I can't keep myself away from him anymore… I've involved too much… I can't help myself anymore! Please!" Mikan begged once more.

Old Granny's eyes softened, but it didn't take long before she frowned again and said, "Well… I'm still not going to help you!"

Mikan's heart dropped.

"I'm **not **going to tell you that Natsume's going to the chalet in Hokaido this weekend with Youichi." Old Granny said mockingly.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"And I'm **not** telling you that _that Luna creep _is following him, and that Natsume once told me he missed you so much after you ran away from the wedding." Old Granny added.

Old Granny was helping her! Mikan felt relieved.

"And I'm _so_** not** going to wish you good luck dear…" She softened her voice, "Grand daughter-in-law."

Mikan was stunned for a moment upon hearing the words. She sees her as her grand daughter-in-law already! Mikan was overjoyed! She replied, "Yes! Yes, thank you!"

She knew what she's going to do already! She ran off the mansion and added, "By the way, my name is Mikan, Granny!!"

Old Granny smiled. Youichi was at the door by then. She held Youichi in her hand and said to him, "Youichi, say good bye to your aunt." She smiled again and closed the door.

***

It was Saturday and Mikan had already made her way to Hokaido already. It was snowing there and you can see children making snow men at the countryside.

Mikan felt all warm inside even though it's snowing. She's thinking about Natsume, of course. And no way she's going to let this man slip past her this time, _rules or without rules_…

Natsume was at the chalet with Youichi. They were getting ready for skiing.

Mikan was watching from behind. She needed a chance to get close to Natsume, but Luna was in her way.

"Natsume-kun, I've come back all the way from Paris for you!! Can't you just accept me? And let's get over with the past!" Luna shrieked.

Natsume was helping Youichi with the equipments. He didn't even look up, "Youichi and I would like you to get yourself somewhere else. More preferably, **get the hell out of here.**" Natsume demanded, clearly everyone could see his irritation.

"But _Na. tsu. me. kun_!!" Luna pleaded. She was acting cute, making Mikan rolling her eyes in detestation. Mikan was jealous, jealous at the fact that Natsume was treating Luna better than he's treating her.

Natsume had been dodging her, without wanting to speak to her. He didn't even tell her to 'get the hell out' like he told Luna to…

Mikan followed them for some time, trying to seek for the opportunity to come close. When Luna went for her nails manicure and Youichi went playing at the indoor playground nearby, Mikan knew her chance had come.

She came close to Natsume. But when he saw her, he was trying to escape once again. Luckily, Mikan held him, preventing him from doing so.

"Why are you running away?" Mikan asked infuriately.

Natsume said nothing before he turned around to stare at her. It had been days since he last looked into her eyes.

And Mikan missed his stares so very much…

"We have nothing to talk about." He said darkly. He stated clear enough that he wants to be a stranger to Mikan. Cause one sight at Mikan would only cause him more pain and sorrow… She'd hurt him **this **much!

"I'm not letting you go, Natsume!"

Natsume ignored her, he turned around to leave when Mikan followed him from behind, rushing towards him.

_I think I'll have to use Plan B… Talking just won't work…_

Mikan pretended that she tripped over something and fell, "Ouch!" she groaned.

Mikan rubbed her ankle and made a suffering face.

Surprisingly, that **did **stop Natsume from walking away. He turned to look at her pitilessly and walked towards her. She knew her plan was a success.

He then kneeled down beside her. Mikan knew he was going to carry her in _bridal style_… She just knew it…

"You're pretending, idiot. Anyone could've noticed." He plainly said, throwing a cold look at her before turning his back towards her once again. He left without a second word.

Mikan stood up and stomped her feet. She then frowned a bit… _I thought the plan's working smoothly… Where could I go wrong?..._

From behind, Luna saw all the drama she's causing. She came out and confronted Mikan, "You think that trick will work on Natsume… You're a total idiot."

Mikan was heated with fury, "And why are** you** here, Luna? Trying to steal Natsume again? I suppose."

"You're not his wife anymore. Besides, he's rich, handsome, smart and single. Anyone who let go of him is a complete idiot, _like yourself_." Luna laughed.

Mikan frowned even more at her taunt. She couldn't counter her. She did let go of Natsume and she now has to get him back no matter what. She **was **a complete idiot.

She took a gaze on her pretty nails, "You better leave before I decided to break you nails…" Mikan warned.

Luna gasped, "Sakura Mikan, are you **threatening** me now?"

Mikan gave her a confident smile, "Good, you understood. I **am** threatening you now and I'm warning you to stay away from **my husband**." she countered fiercely.

"Well, I'm not staying around to fight with you, it's too… _barbaric_." Luna rolled her eyes and walked away.

Mikan watched her leaving silently.

_Now what?_ She asked herself… She'd tried everything. But nothing's working… _Natsume wasn't even touching her!_

The cell phone rang and Mikan picked up the phone.

It was Ruka and he's asking her to attend his wedding next week.

_Who could've thought of wedding at a time like this…_ Mikan let out a wry laugh.

Hotaru's right. The only way she could get Natsume to quiet down and listen to her feelings is to kidnap him, tie him to a tree or something and tell that to his face.

An idea popped out.

_May be Hotaru's not joking after all…_ Mikan gave a sly grin on her face.

"Ruka, can I ask you a favor…" She asked sweetly over the line.

_End of Chapter_

Haha… Um, I hope you like it anyway… XD This is the second last chapter of **Rules for Being Unattached**… XD Thanks for all the review and remember to check out my other fic. **Stars, Idols and Models**! XD Thank you and love ya'!! Review please! XD


	11. Last Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Last Rule: You Live Happily Ever After with the Guy. **

Rule 1: Guys hate overreacting girls.

Rule 2: When a guy touches, run or suffer the consequences

Rule 3: Guys take the answer 'No' as 'Try it tomorrow!'

Rule 4: Beware. Guys can make gossips scatter through half of the face of the earth faster than girls can.

Rule 5: Guys don't like flirts, unless if you are flirting with them.

Rule 6: Guys like girls with brain more than girls who go on starving themselves just to look good in mini skirts.

Rule 7: Guys hate it when the girl they like flirt with their friend.

Rule 8: When you touch a guy's heart, there's no turning back.

Rule 9: Guys love you more than you love them… If they are serious in your relationships

Rule 10: If a guy tells you to leave him alone, don't do so, stay with him.

Rule 11: Guys go crazy when girls touch their hands.

Rule 12: Guys don't actually look after good-looking girls. They prefer neat and presentable girls.

Rule 13: A guy can like you for a minute, and then forget you afterwards.

Rule 14: When a guy says he doesn't understand you, it simply means you're not thinking the way he is.

Rule 15: "Are you doing something?" or "Have you eaten already?" are the first usual questions a guy asks on the phone just to get out from stammering.

Rule 16: Guys may be flirting around all day but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about.

Rule 17: When a guy really likes you, he'll disregard all your bad characteristics.

Rule 18: Guys will do anything just to get the girl's attention.

Rule 19: Guys hate it when you talk about your ex-boyfriend.

Rule 20: Guys want to tell you many things but they can't.

Rule 21: Giving a guy a hanging message like "You know what?!..uh...never mind!" would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you are thinking.

Rule 22: Like Eve, girls are guys' weaknesses.

Rule 23: A guy would waste his time over video games and basketball, the way a girl would do over her romance novels and make-ups.

Rule 24: Guys love girls who can cook or bake.

Rule 25: Guys like girls who are like their moms. No kidding!

Rule 26: A guy's friend knows everything about him. Use this to your advantage.

Rule 27: Girls who bathe in their eau de perfumes do more repelling than attracting guys.

Rule 28: Guys are more talkative than girls are especially when the topic is about girls.

Rule 29: Guys don't comprehend the statement "Get lost" too well.

Rule 30: Guys find it so objectionable when a girl swears.

Rule 31: When a guy looks at you, either he's amazed of you or he's criticizing you.

Rule 32: When a guy loves you, bring out the best in him.

Rule 33: Guys like femininity not feebleness.

Rule 34: Guys learn from experience not from the romance books that girls read and take as their basis of experience.

Rule 35: Guys can be really possessive if they're in love.

Rule 36: When guys want to meet your parents. Let them.

Rule 37: Don't provoke the guy to heat up. Believe me. He will.

Rule 38: Guys can never dream and hope too much.

Rule 39: Guys usually try hard to get the girl who has dumped them, and this makes it harder for them to accept their defeat.

Rule 40: Guys are good flatterers when courting but they usually stammer when they talk to a girl they really like.

Rule 41: Guys are very open about themselves.

Rule 42: It's good to test a guy first before you believe him. But don't let him wait that long.

Rule 43: Guys hate it when their clothes get dirty. Even a small dot.

Rule 44: Your best friend, whom your boyfriend seeks help from about his problems with you may end up being admired by your boyfriend.

Rule 45: If a guy tells you about his problems, he just needs someone to listen to him. You don't need to give advice.

Rule 46: Slap him or kick him if you have to. All love and no fight makes your man spoiled.

Rule 47: **A usual act that proves that the guy likes you is when he teases you.**

Rule 48: A guy finds ways to keep you off from linking with someone else.

Rule 49: Guys try to find the stuffed toy a girl wants but would unluckily get the wrong one.

Rule 50: Guys would go crazy for a girl's smile.

Rule 51: Guys virtually brag about anything.

Rule 52: Girls' height doesn't really matter to a guy but her weight does!

Rule 53: When a girl makes the boy suffer during courtship, it would be hard for him to let go of that girl.

Rule 54: It's not easy for a guy to let go of his girlfriend after they broke up especially when they've been together for 3 years or more.

Rule 55: You have to tell a guy what you really want before getting involved with that guy.

Rule 56: When an unlikable circumstance comes, guys blame themselves a lot more than girls do. They could even hurt themselves physically.

Rule 57: Guys have strong passion to change but have weak will power.

Rule 58: Guys are tigers in their peer groups but become tamed pussycats with their girlfriends.

Rule 59: When a guy pretends to be calm, check if he's sweating. You'll probably see that he is nervous.

Rule 60: When a guy says he is going crazy about the girl. He really is.

Rule 61: Guys don't really have final decisions.

Rule 62: If a guy starts to talk seriously, listen to him.

Rule 63: If a guy has been kept shut or silent, say something.

Rule 64: Guys believe that there's no such thing as love at first sight, but court the girls anyway and then realize at the end that he is wrong.

Rule 65: Guys don't like girls who punch harder than they do.

Rule 66: A guy may instantly know if the girl likes him but can never be sure unless the girl tells him.

Rule 67: A guy has more problems than you can see with your naked eyes.

Rule 68: If you like him, check out on him. Be smart.

Rule 69: Don't be biased. Try loving a guy without prejudice and you'll be surprised.

Rule 70: Women often win against a quarrel, because men are way too lazy to get the women's heads into thinking straight.

Rule 71: Guys really think that girls are strange and have unpredictable decisions but still love them more.

Rule 72: When a guy gives a crooked or pretentious grin at your jokes, he finds them offending and he just tried to be polite.

Rule 73: Guys don't care about how shiny their shoes are unlike girls.

Rule 74: Guys tend to generalize about girls but once they get to know them, they'll realize they're wrong.

Rule 75: Any guy can handle his problems all by his own. He's just too stubborn to deal with it.

Rule 76: Guys' weakest point is at the knee.

Rule 77: When a problem arises, a guy usually keeps himself cool but is already thinking of a way out.

Rule 78: When a guy is conscious of his looks, it shows he is not good at fixing things.

Rule 79: When you catch him cheating on you and he asks for a second chance, give it to him.

Rule 80: But when you catch him again and he asks for another chance, ignore him.

Rule 81: If you have a boyfriend, and your boy best friend always glances at you and it obviously shows that he is jealous whenever you're with your boyfriend, all I can say is your boy best friend loves you more than your boyfriend does.

Rule 82: You can tell if a guy is really hurt or in pain when he cries in front of you!

Rule 83: If a guy suddenly asks you for a date, ask him first why.

Rule 84: When a guy says he can't sleep if he doesn't hear your voice even just for one night, hang up. He also tells that to another girl. He only flatters you and sometimes makes fun of you.

Rule 85: You can truly say that a guy has good intentions if you see him praying sometimes.

Rule 86: Guys seek for advice not from a guy but from a girl.

Rule 87: Girls are allowed to touch boys' things. Not their hair!

Rule 88: If a guy says you're beautiful, that guy likes you.

Rule 89: If a guy touches his hair when he's talking to you, he likes you.

Rule 90: If a guy gives you something, even if it's a sweet, he likes you.

Rule 91: A guy will keep searching among the crowd for the girl he really likes, and stop looking everywhere when he found her among the crowd.

Rule 92: Different guys react differently depending on his shyness.

Rule 93: A guy's body languages usually give him out more than his conversation.

Rule 94: He is either around you, or he isn't. If he does, he likes you. If he doesn't, you know he doesn't like you that way.

Rule 95: If he likes you, no matter what foolishness he is doing, he is doing it around you.

Rule 96: The guy might act kind of strange and fidget around you but nobody else. It probably means he likes you but does not know how to say it!

Rule 97: He says the dumbest things just to keep talking.

Rule 98: He'll be touchy-feely or he'll like keep "accidentally" bumping into you just to touch you.

Rule 99: A guy will play stupid when he's around you looking like a fool but he just really wants to impress you.

Last Rule: You live happily ever after with the guy.

Extra rule from Mikan: When two people understood each other, they became easier to communicate with one another.

***

_Well… It's too late to turn back now…_ Mikan thought.

Aoi was beside her. It was Ruka and Hotaru's wedding day. Everyone should be happy for them. They were indeed a matching couple. Everyone sent their blessings to them.

As for Mikan, she's really nervous. She's not sure if Natsume will show up on the wedding… _If her plans work…_

_Flashback_

"Natsume said he won't be coming to the wedding." Ruka said.

"Why?" Mikan eagerly asked, though she'd suspected what the answer would be.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He said he's not coming if you're coming…" Ruka pressed, trying not to sound too harsh.

Mikan kept silence. She knew he's going to say something like this. She was expecting the answer, yet it still hurt her like a sharp knife…

But since Hotaru'd suggested to _abduct _him...

_End of Flashback_

"**What are you doing?!"** Natsume choked out in rage.

Ruka and Tsubasa –the body guard- were trying to get Natsume into the limousine. They're practically _kidnapping_ him and making him to go to the wedding by force. Luckily they were strong enough to resist Natsume's struggles…

When they arrived at the church, everyone was watching. The church was already filled with anxious people, friends and family.

Natsume stared at Ruka, puzzling what he's up to.

"I know you're thinking about what we're trying to do." Ruka said, he pointed to the church, "There's a _lost love_ inside that building and you have to face it. If you still want to leave after this, we'll let you have your way."

Natsume gave him a suspicious look before he stepped into the church in confident pace. He opened the door and was slightly stunned when he saw Mikan in front of him in her wedding gown surrounded by the guests.

He took a step back when Mikan challenged, "Afraid?"

He didn't answer her.

"I'm just taking my revenge on you. The last time when we first met, you were abducting me from my friends in the campus." She added.

And Natsume knew really well what she's saying. But he kept silence.

"I was furious at that time. You accused me for having affairs with Ruka."

_The guests gasped._

Ruka's brow twitched. Hotaru, who was beside him, grunted something he didn't manage to catch.

"To protect the friendship between Ruka and me, I agreed to marry you. Of course, it's pretending." Mikan continued.

_The guests_ _gasped once more._

"And we've been through so many things together. Sumire and I even fought." Mikan gave a wry laugh.

"But all these times, I'm glad you've decided to abduct me in the first place."

Natsume's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that from her mouth…

"Cause if not, I wouldn't have met you, to know what a s_tubborn, arrogant, childish jerk_ you are." She held her breath before saying, "And to fell in love with this stupid jerk I once loathed so much."

Natsume's grip tightened. Mikan was confessing her feelings to him. He should response to her feelings, shouldn't he? But he kept silence.

"I'm sorry I ran away from the wedding. I was afraid. I was feeling insecure and nervous. Anyone would've felt this on her wedding day. But I've made a mistake. I ran away from my chance of having happiness. I-" She calmed herself, "The last time you proposed to me, I was too nervous to answer you, cause I wasn't expecting anymore proposals from you… It's okay if you're not going to propose to me anymore, cause I'll be the one proposing from now…" She paused to inhale some air.

"Will you marry me, Hyug-" Mikan cried out.

Natsume speeded towards her and the _guests gasped some more..._

She didn't manage to finish the sentence cause Natsume's mouth caught hers, ignoring all the stares and murmurs.

When he broke the kiss, he told her, "Don't propose to me like that, idiot. It's not appropriate for a girl to propose marriages. It just isn't right…"

Mikan shot him a playful stare. _He can still think about his stupid ego at a time like this…_

"Besides, we're already married." He reminded her plainly.

"But I ran away."

Natsume shook his head, "We're already married in the name of the law. We've signed the contract before the wedding when you suddenly ran away and messed my plans, remember?" He paused a while before adding, "I was furious. I thought that you loved Ruka, and that's the reason you're running away. That's why I ignored you and pretended we are strangers. When you keep coming back for me, I thought you felt pity for me so I wasn't about to-"

"Shhh…" Mikan put her finger on his lips. "It's just a misunderstanding. It's over now."

He pulled her closer to eye her properly, "You're crazy, to have run away from a **perfect guy **like me, d'you know that?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly and punched him playfully on his chest.

"And you're making me crazy about you too…" He pressed and bent down to catch her lips once again. This time, the guests cheered loudly.

***

Ruka was happy for them. He turned to Hotaru, who was in her wedding gown too. She looked like the most... um... _angelic block of ice_... in the whole wide world... Actually, she was forced by her parents to marry him and she's not looking very happy about this right now…

Hotaru didn't even lift her gaze to meet his -she was looking at Mikan-, she shot him, "Don't look too contented, Nogi… _Cause we'll be divorcing tomorrow_."

Ruka could only let out a wry laugh. Then he went to Natsume's side and congratulated him. Aoi went with him and sent her blessings to the couple. She's glad that everything's back to what it meant to be, Mikan and her big brother belong together forever.

What about Luna? She's not going to give up on Natsume, not even when he's already married. But there's no reason for Mikan to be afraid of her, right? She can bug her all she wants. But she'll believe in Natsume no matter what happens.

They've already planned everything in their minds_... Honeymoon on the moon_ instead of watching it from afar... Two children as mates for Youichi... Having picnic on Saturday mornings... Yup, they'd make a fine couple indeed.

_Rules are for keeping your man by your side for a period of time, but when it's an enduring love you're seeking for, There's no rules..._

Mikan and Natsume married under all the blessings from everyone, Youichi, Old Granny, Anna, Nonoko, _the unhappy_ Sumire, Tsubasa, Aoi, Ruka, **Hotaru**…

**Wait- Where's Hotaru?!**

Mikan looked around for her…

Ruka had the shock expression on his face.

Someone shouted, "**The bride's running away!!"**

_Not again…_

_End of Story_

Haha I know you guys will kill me for hanging the story like this... But I've pictured this a cute ending XD I apologize if it's too short... XD haha

Wow, I've finished my first fic. XD haha Happy! This calls for a celebration!! XD Thx for all of you who read my fic. And support me to the end… I'm sure Ruka'll get Hotaru in the end… hahaXD I'll be working on **Stars, Idols and Models** from now XD But still, drop me your reviews and tell me what you think so I can improve thx!!

Credits to whoever made the 99 Facts about Guys. I wrote some of the rules and found some on the net… XD

I'd also like to share this quote with you all before I end the whole thing. I am not the one who wrote it okay…XD

**THE PROBLEM WITH GUYS  
****  
If u TREAT him nicely, he says u are IN LOVE with him; If u  
Don't, he says u are PROUD.**

**If u DRESS Nicely, he says u are trying to LURE him; If you  
Don't, he says u are from KAMPUNG.**

**If u ARGUE with him, he says u are STUBBORN; If u keep QUIET, he  
says u have no BRAINS.**

**If u are SMARTER than him, he'll Lose FACE; If he's Smarter than  
u, he is GREAT.**

**If u don't Love him, he Tries to POSSESS u; If u Love him, he  
will try to LEAVE u.(very true huh?)**

**If u don't Let him KISS u, he says u don't Love him; If u let him  
KISS! ! he says u are CHEAP.**

**If u tell him your PROBLEM, he says u are TROUBLESOME; If u  
Don't, he says dat u don't TRUST him**

**If u SCOLD him, u are like a NANNY to him; If he SCOLDS u, it is  
because he CARES for u.**

**If u BREAK your PROMISE, u Cannot be TRUSTED; If he BREAKS his,  
he is FORCED to do so.**

**If u SMOKE, u are BAD girl; If he SMOKES, he is GENTLEMAN.**

**If u do WELL in your Exams, he says it's LUCK; If he does Well,  
it's BRAINS.**

**If u HURT him, u are CRUEL; If he HURTS u, u are too SENSITIVE! !**

**Credits to whoever made this XD**


End file.
